The Elastic Wolves of Jasper Park
by Chaoticlover
Summary: Kate and Lilly get abducted by a scientist and are experimented on and as they escape, they discover they now have Elasticity and Shape - Shifting abilities, but will their pack still accept them with their new powers? Thank Jose Ramiro & Madison Riden.
1. The Abduction

Chapter 1 - The Abduction

It has been six months since both the Western and Eastern wolf packs united and six months since Kate and Lilly married Humphrey and Garth. It's the moonlight howl and Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth have been howling together for about an hour and as they decide to take a break. Garth and Humphrey went over to find Salty, Shakey and Mooch as Kate and Lilly went over to the river to get a drink of water. They started talking about Humphrey and Garth.

"So, Kate, Hows it going with you and Humphrey?" Asked Lilly.

"Oh, things couldn't be better, Lilly. How about you and Garth?" Asked Kate.

"Oh Kate, words can not describe how good things are going between us" Said Lilly.

"Six Months Ago, I heard that you and Garth spent some time together while me and Humphrey were in Idaho. Or Ida-who as Humphrey would say." Kate chuckled.

"I did. He was not only handsome,but he was so sweet too. He taught me some of his Alpha moves, but my first try was a miss. I wanted to quit but Garth then give me some reassurance to try again. After that, he brushed my fur out of my eyes and told me that my eyes are beautiful." Lilly sighed.

"Oh, that's sweet of him." Said Kate.

"What about you Kate? What happened while you and Humphrey were in Idaho? What made you fall in love with him?" Asked Lilly.

"Well...to be honest...its a long story actually." Kate Admitted

"I'm up for it." Said Lilly,smiling

"Well, as you already know, we had been captured by humans..." As she went on to tell her story.

About half way through her story,they were both hit by a tranquilizer dart that caused them to pass out.

"Oh no Lilly; it's happening ag-" Panicked Kate,as she and Lilly fell under the effects of the darts.

"Glad that's over with; now to get these two into the trunk." Said a mysterious hunter, hired for the need of money as he lifted both Kate and Lilly into a cage then loaded them into the back of his truck.

Back at the Howling Rock, Humphrey and Garth went to find Kate and Lilly. They searched the entire valley, including Rabbit Poo Mountain and Howling Rock.

_Several hours a secret underground laboratory five miles away from the Central Pack Territories;_

The dim light of the table lamp reflected through the bright-silver spectacles hanging on the wrinkly skin of the scientist. He must have been at least sixty years old. However,that only meant more experience and knowledge. His hand ached and cramped after many hours of holding the heavy golden pen, pressing frantically against the hard, crinkled paper. His documents filled the desk, towering white skyscrapers rising about him. He had been working on this project for most of his career.

"Doctor, your wolves have arrived." one of his many interns told him. He chuckled and started walking towards the door,passing by his past test subjects. Rats and mice squeaked in fear when he passed,not wanting to feel the pain of his needles.

"Good. I've been waiting. Have you put the suits on them?" Asked the scientist as he made his way to the lab where Kate and Lilly were being held and they were in for an unexpected surprise.

"Yes, sir, we put them on while they were unconscious." The Intern replied.

"Good, we can begin the experiment right away." Said the Scientist in a stern tone.

Kate and Lilly were taken to some kind of animal prison. Various animals barked, hissed, squeaked in protest. It was very noisy and Lilly covered her ears with her paws. Kate glanced around at the other prisoners wondering where they were and why they were brought here. There was two other wolves but they were mute. They never spoke, not even when Kate demanded to know where they were.

"Kate, what are we going to do?" Lilly whimpered to her older sister.

"I'm thinking Lilly. I'm thinking." Kate replied.

The lab door opened and an intern walked in. He walked over to the sink and started washing his hands. Kate observed the human curiously. A plate of needles sat on the table beside him. Kate flexed her claws and growled, Lilly followed as well.. The intern chuckles and put on a pair of gloves. He slowly approached the cage and picked two needles from the plate. '_Why is he so unafraid?'_Kate thought. The intern inserted the needle into Lilly's cage. Lilly whimpered and a thud followed. Kate went berserk. She thrashed in the cage and almost knocked it to the floor. The intern chuckled. The icy cold needle soon pierced Kate's skin and she passed out.


	2. Kate and Lillys New Powers

Chapter 2 - Kate and Lilly's New Powers

"Garth, did you find anything?" Humphrey had been searching for hours without any luck. He shook his head in despair.

"They couldn't have gone far boys. But,if you don't find them, I'll rip out both of your vocal chords." Said Eve threatening Garth and Humphrey. The two wolves looked at each other and then took off down the path to gather their friends Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch, and Cando to search for their missing mates.

Back at the lab;

Kate groaned as she came to her senses."Morning, Experiment 1698."a voice said. Kate looked up and saw a human as old as time itself. She was chained aganist a table. She was dressed in a red and black jumpsuit that made her skin itch. The scientist chuckled and picked up another needles."This is Number 38, correct?" the scientist asked his intern.

"Yes, Dr. Tabias. It is."the female intern replied, checking her note pad. The scientist chuckled. He slipped on a pair of gloves and reached for Kate's maw. Kate growled in protest. The scientist chuckled again and snapped his fingers. Two male interns came forward and forced her mouth open. The lady intern handed a needle. He inserted it into the roof of Kate's mouth.

Kate wasn't concerned about the pain. She was more concerned about what was in the needle and what it would do to her. She expected to feel different. But, she didn't feel changed."Send her to the courtyard." said, pulling off the gloves. The two male interns put a leash on her and let her outside. The courtyard was teaming with life. Kate searched for her sisters face. She was sitting under a tree. Kate rushed over and embraced her sister."Kate, I'm next." Said Lilly with tears dripping down her eyes.

The male interns grabbed Lilly, and since Lilly was too scared to struggle, she went along with them peacefully. As the male interns brought her inside, they took a jumpsuit that looked alot like Kate's but was blue and white. After the interns put the jumpsuit on Lilly, it made her feel comfortable and snug like she was with her beloved mate, Garth. Then, the two interns put a leash on her and brought her inside the lab as Lilly was still shaking about was going to happen to her. The doctor then took the needle and inserted it into the roof of Lilly's mouth. Lilly started shaking a little and she couldn't catch her breath. Lilly then began calming down after she started thinking about her mate, then the intern carried her back to the courtyard.

As the intern made his way to the courtyard, Lilly was relieved that her operation wasn't so bad, but what worried her the most was what Garth would think when she told him about the operation. If she ever got to Garth again. Just as Lilly was released back into the courtyard, she was greeted by her sister, Kate, who was so worried she'd lose her only sister.

"Lilly! Your alright! What happened?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah. They just injected me with some strange white liquid." Replied Lilly.

"Really? The same thing happened to me. They even put this red and black jumpsuit on me." Said Kate.

"You too, they put this blue and white jumpsuit on me." Said Lilly.

The two sisters weren't expecting a surprise attack. Two wolves suddenly jumped them from behind. The boy wolf pounced at Lilly and the girl wolf jumped at Kate. One wolf was a girl with white fur like Lilly's, while one wolf was a boy with black fur.

"Welcome to prison. I'm Casey."the white female wolf said to Kate,snapping at her neck. The black male wolf said a similar thing to Lilly. Kate pushed Casey off with her hind legs and stood up. Casey came back and charged at Kate. Kate was ready and counterattacked Casey's every move. The match went like this way for many minutes. Kate's anger kept building and building. Finally,she snapped. Her bones turned to liquid and she wrapped her body around Casey's neck. The boy wolf, Austin,went flying into the air as Lilly had blown up like balloon under him.

"Leave me and my sister alone or else I'll kill you." Kate threatened. Casey nodded. Then,she and Lilly fainted. This was the result of the medicine; Rubber Mimicry.

"What happened to us? We've been turned into rubber freaks." Shrieked Lilly as she then bumped into Kate still blown up like a balloon.

"Lilly." Said Kate to her sister in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, Kate. I don't know what's going on but I feel like a boulder." Said Lilly as she spoke in a deep voice as she was beginning to roll backwards.

"Kate!" Yelled Lilly in her deep voice as she began to roll backwards.

"Hang on, Lilly," Yelled Kate as she stretched her arms to grab Lilly but was then dragged to the other side of the courtyard.

As they tumbled into each other awkwardly, they struggled to get up. Their new Elasticity powers were a bit difficult to control. Lilly deflated her body back to it's regular shape, while Kate was as flat as pancake as she was flattened trying to save her little sister. Casey and Austin started laughing at the two sisters.

"Wow. Dr. Tabias has gone crazy."Austin said to Casey. Lilly looked at the other wolves.

"I know right. Turning into rubber is such a lame power."Casey replied. Kate growled at them as Lilly helped her off the ground. When Kate flopped back to the hard concrete, Casey and Austin laughed harder. Kate felt her anger coming back.

"Oh yeah? And what would your power be?"Kate snapped. The two wolves stopped. They smiled at each other,then disappeared into thin air. Kate and Lilly gasped. Austin and Casey reappeared beside the two sisters. They moved small food bowls towards them. Kate found this suspicious but Lilly gratefully ate the food.

"We're sorry about earlier. We had to test you. We're what Dr. Tabias calls 'activators'. We somehow have the ability to activate other animals powers through attack."

"What do you mean by "Other Animals Powers?" Asked Lilly.

"Dr. Tabias has been experimenting on animals for many years. He gives animals different powers, like your powers of Elasticity. The government has given him the assignment to create a medication that they can insert into humans and create super soldiers. So far, it's worked on animals. But, the human immune system has resisted and Dr. Tabias is still experimenting. You two are his latest project."Casey explained while Austin brought over a water bowl. Kate was still as flat as a pancake and it was starting to get annoying. She sighed and tried to eat what Lilly saved for her.

"Hang on, let me help you there." Said Austin as he grabbed Kate's paw and started blowing into it as Kate began to blow up like a balloon. Kate slowly started to inflate back to her normal shape. Austin continued to blow into her paw until she was normal again.

"Thanks."Kate said after he was done. He smiled at her and brought another food bowl over to her.

"Okay. I'm gonna to explain how things are ran around here. We get to spend five hours in the courtyard every other day. There's an invisible electric fence around the courtyard. If you try to leave,you will be shocked to death. Otherwise, we're locked in your cages. We get fed five meals a day. If you reject a meal, they will not feed you for the rest of the week.. Don't reject anything. Hide the food and save it for later. Am I missing something Austin?"Casey asked. Austin looked to the sky, deep in thought.

"I think that's everything Casey."Austin replied. Casey nudged Austin and Austin nudged them back. Then,they smiled at each other and kissed. Kate and Lilly were shocked. They thought they were just brother and sister,not mates. Kate and Lilly were suddenly thinking about their mates.

"Sorry. Do you two have mates?"Casey asked,lacing her paw with Austins. Lilly and Kate sighed and nodded.

"Tell us about them."Austin insisted,as they sat in a circle. Kate and Lilly looked at each other and sighed again.

"My mate is Garth and he's the cutest, sweetest, kindest wolf in all the valley. He has fur the color of fire and eyes as green as emeralds. He howls beautifully, and more importantly, he's an Alpha."Lilly said with a sigh.

"My mate is Humphrey. He has the fur color of thunder clouds and and eyes the color of the ocean. He's so funny and loyal and just amazing, even for an Omega."Kate said,her thoughts else where.

Austin and Casey were surprised when they described there mates like that. There was so much love and lust in those little words that it plucked at Casey's heartstrings. She broke down crying and Austin worked on comforting her. Austin smiled apologizingly at the two sisters.

"She may look tough but she's a big baby on the inside."he said with a smile. The two sisters laugh and a bell rang. Casey and Austin went to their cage and Kate and Lilly went to theirs.


	3. Searching for Kate and Lilly

Chapter 3 - Searching for Kate and Lilly

Garth and Humphrey slowly leaded the pack up the mountain. They missed their mates with a burning passion. Garth head the was to the ground. Humphrey's ears were pinned to his head. They felt like lost ducklings who wandered away from their mother. Both of them sighed when they got to the top. They normally lead with the symphony of a wolf's howl, but without their mates, they didn't have the strength to go on. Eve and Winson had to lead. The two males couldn't howl, making the symphony feel incomplete.

"Why would they be out of the valley?"Garth asked. Humphrey looked at him and shrugged. He was becoming a bit depressed.

Than a thought occurred to Humphrey, what If they were taken by humans like last time. It was likely. Marcel and Paddy did report humans near the valley. He didn't like the thought. But, it was possible.

"Garth, maybe they got captured." Humphrey told him. Garth's hair spiked up. He had heard Kate's and Humphrey's story. If anything happened to Lilly...

"Should we search outside the valley?" he asked. Humphrey nodded and looked at the moon.

"We should get the Omegas to help. We're have to cover a lot of ground." Humphrey stated. Garth nodded in agreement. Humphrey went to talk to his omega buddies Salty, Shakey, and Mooch about this. Garth thought for a while then took off to find Marcel, Paddy, Hutch, and Cando.

The party was assembled at Garth and Lilly's den. It was neat and tidy with flowers everywhere on one side. On the other side, it was dirty and disorderly.

"Wow Garth." was all that Humphrey said, looking at his side of the den. Garth grinned sheepishly. Shakey,Salty,and Mooch made themselves at home on Garth's side of the den. Marcel and Paddy stayed on Lilly's side. Cando, Hutch, and Humphrey stayed in between. Garth worked on keeping his guests comfortable.

"So, what's the agenda for this little search party?" Marcel asked, getting ready to tee off. All the wolves ducked when his ball went bouncing off the walls. Garth confiscated their golf clubs and threw them off the mountain. Paddy was about to fly off to get it but Humphrey pinned his tail feathers to the floor with his paw.

"This is no little search party Marcel. We suspect that Kate and Lilly have been captured by humans. We have to look for them outside the valley." Garth explained. Everyone gasped. They knew Kate and Lilly was missing but they didn't think that they would have to venture out of the valley. Cando and Hutch discussed the situation. Being Kate's hunting teammates, they felt compelled to help in anyway they could. But, could they leave the valley, leaving the pack to hunt for themselves? Humphrey knew that those two had a big responsibility hunting for the entire pack that has doubled in the past six months. But, surely there must be others that could hunt in their place.

"Awesome! We finally get to see the world!" Salty exclaimed. Humphrey smiled. He knew that the group of Omegas would need no convincing. They were his best friends after all.

"Ah! A new adventure! Let us be on our way chaps!" Marcel said happily. Paddy nodded in agreement. They shared many an afternoon with Kate and Lilly, discussing various topics. They had formed a special bond with Kate and Lilly. Humphrey released Paddy and he flew to find the golf clubs.

Humphrey looked at Kate's teammates. Would they come along? Humphrey understood if they couldn't but honestly he needed their help. They were leaders and Humphrey knew that if they got separated that they could handle any situation.

"We'll have to check with Claw and Scar to see if they can take our place. But, we'll definitely going to rescue Kate and Lilly."Cando confirmed. The Omegas howled and everyone had big grins on their face.

"Meeting adjourned. Meet back here in the morning so we can get a head start and leave the valley without anyone noticing." Humphrey said, letting the search party leave so they can prepare.

_Back at the lab with Kate and Lilly._

Kate was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Lilly was practicing and at the moment, she was blown up like a balloon. Kate was pressed against the wall. She tried to push Lilly away but she wouldn't budge. The cage was too small. Kate sighed and slipped under Lilly and found more space in a corner.

"Deflate Lilly, Deflate." Kate said.

"I can't Kate. I can't" Lilly complained while speaking in a deep voice.

"Don't say that Lilly. You can, Just focus." Kate encouraged.

Lilly sighed and closed her eyes, forming a picture of her normal self in her mind. She slowly started to deflate. Lilly opened her eyes and she inflated again. She started crying.

"Don't cry Lilly. You almost had it. Try again." Kate told her.

"I can't Kate. I can't. I'm gonna stay a balloon forever!" Lilly exclaimed, giant tears falling down her face. Kate looked like she was dancing as she avoided Lilly's tears. Kate sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

_Back in the valley, it was morning now._

Humphrey looked at the search party group. It was fairly big,with about seven wolves, a goose, and a duck. He lead the group of wolves out the opening that lead out the valley while Marcel and Paddy flew a head. He watched as they flew over the mountains. Humphrey sighed and watched as Salty, Shakey, and Mooch ran a head of him, bursting with excitement. Humphrey laughed and joined his friends.

Garth watched as the Omegas ran ahead, he smiled and stayed behind with Cando and Hutch. The Omegas stopped when they saw a hollow log, they smiled at each other and flipped it over. Saltey, Shakey, and Mooch got inside and Humphrey gave them a push. Garth laughed as the three Omegas went down the hill.

Humphrey came back to Garth. Hutch and Cando went to find some food. Humphrey's smile fell. They looked at each other and went for a walk.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Garth asked. Humphrey sighed and looked at the ground.

"I don't know Garth, but one thing's for certain, I just hope they're alright." Humphrey replied. Garth didn't want to believe that it was possible to lose his Lilly. But, it was a possibility.

The rest of the trek was in silence.

Back with Kate and Lilly

Kate ran around the courtyard. Running always clears her head. She paused at the tree in the middle to catch her breath. Lilly came over with a water bowl. Casey and Austin was lying under the tree, enjoying the shade.

A familiar honk caught Kate's ears. She looked up in the sky but saw nothing but clouds. She had been hearing things all day. Lilly didn't seem to hear anything. But, that time she had.

"Marcel? Paddy?" she asked her sister. Kate's eyes widened. She had heard it too. Kate threw back her head and howled. Marcel replied with a series of honks. Kate watched as the two birds landed. She and Lilly ran out and hugged them by wrapping their elongated arms around them.

"What are you two doing here?" Lilly asked.

"We came here to look for you. Everyone in the valley is worried sick. Humphrey and Garth formed a search party and are looking for you."Paddy explained as Marcel began to tee off again. The silly goose played golf everywhere he went.

"They're looking for us?"Kate exclaimed. If the doctor found them...Kate and Lilly looked at each other.

"Four!" Marcel called swinging the club. The ball bounced off the tree and sizzled when it hit the electric fence. Marcel sighed. What a waste.

"Look out!" Casey warned. Paddy turned around and whacked the intern with the club. The intern groaned and fell to the floor. Kate stalked over to him and checked his pockets. She pulled out a piece of paper which Marcel opened.

"By George, it's a map of the place!"he acclaimed.

"How's that gonna help us?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, and, who's George?" Lilly questioned. Kate patted her sisters head.

"If we give this to Humphrey and Garth, they can shut down the fence and free everyone." Paddy explained.

"And, may I ask how you two got the ability to stretch?" Marcel cutted in. Kate sighed and gave them the condensed version. Marcel and Paddy listened carefully. All the while the intern started to wake up. He woke up and Kate pushed the layouts to Marcel.

"Get out of here." she urged, pushing them away. Marcel and Paddy took to the sky, bidding them a fond farewell.

Lilly then thought of how to knock out the intern until she felt her arm inflate to a huge fist and punched the intern straight into the wall. An alarm went off and the courtyard went on lock down, with walls of iron coming out of the ground, making a dome around the entire area. Casey and Austin pushed Lilly and Kate towards the tree. Other small creatures ran for the tree. About a second later, a grid of electricity surrounded the ground except the tree. Any creatures that didn't run fast enough were caught in the grid and died.

"Why did you do that Lilly? Your not supposed to harm the interns." Austin explained, irritated. He couldn't look at the grid, which barbecued at least a dozen innocent animals. Austin never liked death.

_Back with Humphrey and Garth_

Marcel came flying down. He found something. He was out of breath. Paddy landed beside him and handed Humphrey the layouts.

"You were right Humphrey. They are captured by humans."Paddy said, fanning Marcel with a leaf. Humphrey looked at the layout curiously.

"Are they alright?" Garth asked.

"They're alright."Marcel replied.

Humphrey and Garth sighed with relief. Humphrey howled to gather the other wolves. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch came right away, never straying far from Humphrey. Cando and Hutch took another five minutes to meet with the group. They carried a couple of dead rabbits. The wolves ate first then discussed on what to do.

Marcel cleared his throat when the wolves were done discussing. They were talking about what to do when they got there,but they didn't even know where this place was. Paddy chuckled and Marcel elbowed him in the stomach.

"Gentlemen, the facility is about 5 miles east of here. Let us make hast and put our plan into action."Marcel said, pointing in the direction of the lab.


	4. Flexible Planning

Chapter 4 - Flexible Planning

Kate sat in her cage,drawing circles in the dirt with her paw. Lilly was practicing but Kate didn't feel like practicing tonight. She just stayed on her spot, with a sad face and sighing every few minutes.

"Kate, why aren't you practicing with your powers?" Lilly asked.

"I just don't feel like it, Lilly. These powers are more like a curse than a blessing, remember?" Kate said.

"Not to me; sure they're a curse now, but, if we practice, they can become a blessing." Lilly replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Kate asked her sister.

"I'm not sure at the moment, but I'm sure it could be, if we try hard enough." Lilly answered.

"Well, okay, you talked me into it, so what have you done so far with your new powers, Lilly?" Kate answered as she joined her little sister to master their new powers.

"I've learned to stretch my body to great lengths, watch." Replied Lilly as she stretched her entire body until she looked like a wolf with a giraffe's body.

"Whoa, Lilly, that's Incredible, you can do that?" Kate asked in a surprised tone.

"Yep, and you can too, now let's get started." Lilly replied as she retracted her entire body.

_Meanwhile, with the search party.._

"Marcel, how much farther to that faculty?" Asked Garth.

"Not much farther, Laddy."Marcel replied.

"It's getting dark. Shouldn't we rest and continue in the morning?" Cando asked. The wolves stopped and looked at him. He had a point. Marcel and Paddy perched on a tree branch. The search party was very close but Kate and Lilly would be in their cages until the day after tomorrow.

"Cando has a point. We need our strength." Garth agreed.

"Well, alright, we'll make camp here and continue in the mourning.

_Meanwhile, back at the courtyard with Kate and Lilly..._

"Whoa, Lilly, I've gotta admit, this is kinda fun. I mean I never thought that these powers would be so wonderful." Kate said, while she and Lilly were stretching their bodies like rubber bands.

"I told you. See, now lets try to blow up like balloons. I know it sounds silly, but it's kinda useful, once you get the hang of inflating and deflating. Now watch this" Lilly said as she blew up like a balloon.

"Okay Kate, try throwing that rock at me." Lilly asked her sister in a deep voice as Kate made her paw into a giant human hand and grabbed the rock and threw it at her sister's already inflated belly, which bounced off and fell on the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing, and you even managed to learn how to deflate after blowing up like a balloon." Said Kate as Lilly deflated back to her normal shape.

"Thanks. Now you try blowing up like a balloon." Said Lilly.

"Oh no. I couldn't. I'd probably look and feel silly." Said Kate, thinking about how she'd look as a balloon.

"So? What's wrong with being silly? I learned to accept being a silly rubber wolf with stretching abilities, and you should, too. Besides, what's so bad about being a silly rubber wolf who can do this? I've learned to love it and you should,too." Said Lilly, as she stretched her entire body and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Okay. Then I'll do it. Now stand back." Kate ordered as Lilly stood back.

As Kate took a deep breath and held it in, she began blowing up like a balloon until she was bouncing like a beach ball.

"Help! Lilly, I can't stop bouncing! Make it stop!" Kate yelled in a deep voice sounding a lot like Lilly.

Lilly then blew herself up like a balloon to save her sister from constantly bouncing before she could hit the electric fence and get herself killed.

"Hang on, Kate! I'm coming! Just hang on!" Lilly yelled in a deep voice since every time she blows up like a balloon, her voice gets deeper like her lungs and vocal cords inflating like balloons too.

As Kate was bouncing all over the place, she landed on Lilly and came to a stop. Kate sighed in relief and thanked Lilly for saving her.

"Thanks Lilly. Now, why exactly did you want me to blow up like a balloon?" Kate asked her sister, still talking in a deep voice from her lungs and vocal cords being inflated.

"To show you the fun of being blown up like a balloon, like how you were bouncing around just now. You can also roll around and squash your enemies under your great weight." Lilly said, as she deflated back to her normal shape.

"Really? Let me try that." Kate then started rolling like a bowling ball untill she rolled over Lilly making her as flat as Kate was when Lilly rolled over Kate.

"Now that was kinda fun, Lilly, Lilly? LILLY! OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE? I'VE SQUASHED MY LITTLE SISTER!" Kate Yelled.

"Relax Kate. I'm alright. Just a little flat." Said Lilly as she was getting up but since her body was so paper thin that she could barely stand on two of her own four paws.

"Lilly! You're alright! But how? I thought I squashed you." Kate said as she deflated her whole body back to her normal shape.

"Nope! I'm fine, just a little flat." Lilly said, trying to walk with her paper thin legs.

"Hang on. Let me try to change you back." Kate said grabbing of Lilly's now paper thin paw and began blowing into it like a balloon.

Lilly began to inflate, growing bigger and bigger until she popped back to normal, Lilly was glad to back to normal.

"Thanks, Kate." Lilly thanked her sister for turning her back to normal.

Kate, once again, realized how Lilly's usually silly and childish nature had a purpose; in this case, helping the playful female to adapt to a weird situation, and enjoy it while learning to control it, thanks, in great part, to her very active, juvenile imagination.

Casey and Austin watched the two sisters from the sidelines, remembering the time when they were like that. They were so eager to learn every little aspect of their invisibility powers. But, they soon found out the hard way that it better to not learn everything all at once. After you learn everything and the humans finish collecting their data, well...

The two mates glanced at each other. They weren't supposed to be were they supposed to be? Dead. You become useless to the humans when you've mastered everything. But, they were still there, in this accursed prison of complete desolation...Casey sighed and stood up to go talk to the sisters. Austin put his paw over hers and shook his head. It was better if they were oblivious.

_Meanwhile, back at Humphrey and the search party's campsite..._

Marcel and Paddy lead the pack. Humphrey and Garth were in the lead. The other wolves followed, learning not to get in their way. They were focused and no one wanted to break their concentration. Marcel saw the building and told them to stop. Humphrey and Garth came to halt. They also fell over the edge of the bowl where the building nestled in. Marcel and Paddy landed besides the wolves and glanced into the courtyard. They couldn't see Kate or Lilly, and realized that they should be on the other side.

Paddy took out the floor plans out of Marcel's golf bag. They scanned it over. They were at the south side of the building. The animal cages were on the north side. The powerbox that powered the fences was on that side too. Humphrey sighed. How were they supposed to rescue Kate and Lilly? Marcel and Paddy flew to the courtyard to contact Kate and Lilly. The wolves patiently waited. They came back in a few minutes.

"Okay. Kate says they'll find a way to escape the cages if you shut down the fence. Give them a few minutes. It might take a while. They want to free some of their friends too." Paddy explained. Humphrey thought this through. If they were under the cover of darkness, this would be an easy mission.

_Meanwhile, back at the animal cages..._

"Kate, I've got an Idea of how we can get out, It's a long shot but it just might work." Lilly said as she began to execute her plan.

Lilly then tried to use her powers to slip through the bars of her cage and she managed to make herself like snake, slid through the bars, and morphed back into her normal form.

"Wow, why didn't we think of doing that when we first got our powers?" Kate asked as she was awestruck by how Lilly got out of her cage.

"Well. you never bothered to ask." Casey replied.

"UGH, let's just get out of her, I can't wait to put this behind us?" Kate said as she turned her paw into a key and opened Casey and Austin's cages.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Kate said as they made their way to the exit.

_Meanwhile, outside with Humphrey and the search party..._

Humphrey was now taking the lead of the group. Usually, he would let Garth do this due to his brother in law's position in the pack; even if Humphrey was now the mate of an Alpha, and technically this made him an Alpha too, Garth still had the natural and training-achieved Alpha qualities that made him a better leader; however, in times of need, Humphrey had proved he was a very capable leader, even if usually just during an emergency. Besides, Garth knew his brother in-law was as worried about Kate as he was about Lily, and Humphrey was used to getting out of dangerous situations with everything against him, something Garth actually admired about the gray and black jokester.

Humphrey took the rescue team to the other side of the building, and immediately made all the wolves to disperse and look for possible entrances plus sniffing and hearing for any sign of Kate and/or Lily.

"Knowing Lily, she'll make quite a scandal at some point." Humphrey, half-joking, half-serious, said to Garth. "Even if we can't find them by scent, you can be sure she'll make enough noise to wake up a hibernating bear."

"Yes, one of those qualities of her that become useful at the less expected moments." Garth, serious as usual, nodded at Humphrey, while moving his ears in every direction, hopeful that Lily would make herself noticeable at any moment and Kate wouldn't be far from her.

_Back with Kate and Lily..._

All the lab animals were now out of their cages, but were still trapped inside the room. The scientists that designed the place, even if, obviously, did a poor job at making the cages (not realizing that a stretchy wolf could be creative enough to use his/her abilities to escape), were still smart enough to make the room almost completely escape-proof. The doors could only be opened by using electromagnetic cards, the walls were extremely resistant, and the air was coming from air ducts that, besides being too small, cooled the air so much that, even if an elastic being could turn fluid or thin enough to pass through it, the temperature would harden its body almost instantly.

"Well, unless we can come with another creative escape, we'll be stuck in here until one of the scientists get back and opens the door for us." Kate groaned.

"Or we can use Plan B." Lily smiled before taking a deep breath... and due to her elastic body, inflated herself almost as much as her balloon form yet still having normal paws and legs, at least until she morphed the paws into suction cups. Kate was puzzled at this until realizing Lily's muzzle was pointing at the door.

Kate moved everyone out of Lily's way right before the white wolf exhaled all the air she had taken, in a very violent, powerful way, strong enough to rival a medium-level hurricane; obviously, the suction cup trick was her way to keep herself on her place without getting pushed back by the force of her own attack. After a few seconds of getting hit by this wind, the door's hinges started creaking, and then, on a sudden, the whole door got blasted out of its frame. At the same moment, a loud alarm got heard.

"Good thinking, Lily, but let's go now! This alarm will definitely get the humans here!" Kate said to her sister, who was now completely deflated.

"Give me a moment... I'm breathless." Lilly gave Kate a cheesy grin before changing back to normal and joining her in the escape.

_Outside, with the rescue team..._

The wolves stood at attention when hearing the alarm.

"And that would be Lilly's work! I'd bet a year-supply of caribou flesh!" Garth said out loud.

"We have to get in, like, now!" Humphrey exclaimed before finally finding a window. The glass was quite thick, so they wouldn't be able to just break it with a sudden body impact. Humphrey then noticed a few rocks around and, using both his jaws and back paws, started throwing them at the window as hard as he could; his aim was terrible, but the idea was good, and soon Garth motioned Salty, Shakey, and Mooch to do as Humphrey, so now there were several wolves throwing rocks at the window, that started cracking under the persistent assault.

_Inside the building..._

Casey and Austin, turning themselves invisibles, made several surprise attacks at the scientists and security staff trying to restrain Kate and Lilly, the elastic females using various attacks to take down the humans that had, as Kate rightly guessed, heard the alarm sounding. Some guards had weapons that would probably take down even a shapeshifting, elastic being, but those were precisely the humans that Casey and Austin were targeting, and since everyone was just too focused on fighting the obvious threat (Kate and Lilly), no human could get the special visors that would allow detection of an invisible creature.

Kate, being less creative than Lilly, used mostly the attacks she already mastered, like turning into a ball to bounce against the humans, and enhanced versions of normal canine attacks, like making her head and jaws extremely big for intimidation and to deliver powerful bites (so hard, in fact, that she literally destroyed whatever tranquilizer gun the guards aimed at her), or throwing paw hits at a distance, with her limbs stretching and the paws increased in size to deliver a hard attack. Lilly, while using those attacks too, had some fun improvising moves and shape-changes, mostly by mimicking the tools she had seen the humans using; her front paws transformed into giant hammers was her favorite attack so far. The pair also morphed their heads into caribous', giant antlers included, to ram down the doors they found while searching for a way out.

After finding a room with no doors, Kate and Lilly used their torsos to trap the two humans inside in snake-like fashion while their invisible companions looked for another way out.

"I see a window... and it's already cracked. We can..." Casey didn't finish talking because a large male alpha wolf finished the job of destroying the window by smashing the already weakened glass with his head and body, entering the room, and followed closely by his companions.

"GARTH!" Lilly exclaimed in joy, quickly releasing the human she was holding and hitting him for a knock out before wrapping Garth in a loving embrace.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate reacted mostly the same way, except that, instead of knocking out the human when releasing him, she simply threw him away. Soon, she was embracing Humphrey the same way Lilly was doing with Garth... and it was at that moment when Garth and Humphrey realized the way their mates had handled the humans and how they were hugging them.

"Kate... I... I'm so happy to see you again, but... I've told you to be more flexible, but I think you exaggerated a bit." Humphrey, without stopping to smile at his mate, made an obvious yet valid observation.

"Yeah, Lilly, what happened to you two?" Garth asked his mate as well.

"A human injected me and Kate with a strange white liquid, gave us these clothing, and next thing we knew, Kate and I were like this. It's amazing, isn't it?" Lilly morphed back to her normal shape, mostly to show Garth that she was still the same despite the changes.

"Yes, these powers felt like a curse at first, but I'm starting to enjoy them." Kate confessed while morphing back to normal as well.

"Why would that human give you two these gifts?" Humphrey asked.

"Trust me, it wasn't out of the kindness his heart." Austin said to the newcomers, who finally noticed him and Casey. "We can explain to you all later. Now, we must leave before the humans capture us!"

Lilly, morphing her whole body until she was looking exactly like a giant muscle bound behemoth (something that didn't make her any less beautiful in Garth's eyes), lifted a large piece of equipment that was next to them, and used it to block the room's door, stopping any human from getting in. Then, when she morphed back to normal, the wolves dashed through the broken window before the humans could get them; fortunately, since the guards thought the thick crystal would be enough to hold any fugitive animal, and this room had no other doors, none thought about going outside to secure the perimeter, so the wolves were far away from the building before any human could see them.

The wolves didn't stop running until they were at least 10 miles away from the building, and they still kept sniffing the air and paying attention to any suspicious sound while still moving (at a slower pace) for around 2 more miles, just to play it safe. Finally, they decided to stop and take a break... even if Kate and Lilly weren't tired at all.

"I think we're safe now." Garth took some deep breaths. Being an alpha, his stamina was far superior to most wolves', but even he needed a rest after running for such a long time.

"Sooooo..." Humphrey, panting, looked at Kate, smiling at her yet still with an obvious concerned look. "It hurts... when you... do that... stretching thing?"

"It hurt a bit at first, but now it's more or less easy... like tensing your muscles a little more than usual." Kate shrugged. "Guess that's when those humans gave us this power, they also considered the strain it would cause to whatever animal using it, so added some stuff to the potion so we would have enough stamina to stand the changing, stretching and so."

"Yes, and it's funny." Lilly grinned before using her morphing powers to change her face into a duck's. "Quack, quack, I need to find a pond, quack."

"And I think you're having more fun than you should." Kate rolled her eyes at Lilly's display yet smiled. Humphrey and Garth sighed in relief and smiled as well, happy that whatever the humans did to their mates it wasn't painful at all, and it seemed to have a few advantages besides giving Lilly's imagination several new ways of expressing herself.

"And what about you guys?" Mooch turned at Casey and Austin. "The humans gave you super powers too?"

"Yes, they did... not as funny as theirs, of course," Casey grinned while pointing at the elastic females, who were now hugging their mates with their full bodies, "but our powers are quite useful when you need to be sneaky, stealthy or surprising."

Casey and Austin then turned themselves invisibles. The other wolves, minus Kate and Lilly (who obviously already knew about those powers) wide opened their eyes in surprise.

"T-they disappeared..." Mooch finally got his voice back.

"No, they didn't. I still can smell them and hear their breathing." Garth, getting back to his serious mood, sniffed the air and focused his hearing, so he was still capable of sensing the invisible wolves.

"Lilly said you were a great tracker." Austin's voice was heard before he and Casey turned visible again. "She wasn't exaggerating."

"So, Kate, Lilly, what else can you two do?" Humphrey asked both his mate and his sister-in-law.

"Well, as you could see with Lilly here, besides stretching our bodies, we can change our forms. Lilly is a bit more skilled than me in that aspect because she can morph into anything she imagines, and her imagination is more active than mine." Kate shrugged.

"Kate, Lilly's imagination is more active than all the forest's squirrels at once." Humphrey half-joked while Lilly, grinning, morphed her body into a squirrel's, yet still conserving her normal size.

"Thanks for giving me the idea, Humphrey! I have always wanted to do this." Lilly, making squirrel noises, dashed to the closest tree and climbed up to the tallest branches. "Hey, this is fun! Who said wolves can't climb trees?"

"Lilly, I know you're having a great time, but get down, please." Even if Garth loved to see Lilly happy, he also knew they needed to discuss this seriously.

"Okay, Garth." Lilly jumped from the branch and everyone gasped... until she made a gracious landing by getting two large membranes under her armpits that worked as parachutes. "Heh. Flying squirrel."

"Back to business... why the humans would give you these powers." Garth, glad that Lilly wasn't hurt (and secretly relieved that this power would protect her from the many crazy stunts she liked to perform), turned back at Casey and Austin, who seemed to know about humans a bit more than most wolves.

"Because, before trying their inventions on themselves, the humans like to experiment them on animals." Austin explained. "These powers we have are the result of several tests those humans rans on many animals before us; I have no idea how many creatures died or ended with some horrible side effect from the early versions of the potions."

Now Garth and Humphrey got concerned again.

"The chief scientist, Dr. Tabias, has been experimenting on animals for many years. He gives animals different powers, like Kate and Lilly's powers of Elasticity, and Casey's invisibility and mine." Austin continued explaining, getting sure that the other wolves could understand the terms he had learned from staying at the lab for so long by using words any animal could get. "The government... I mean, the alpha humans, those who are in charge of their packs or herds or whatever they have... gave him the assignment to create a medication that they can insert into humans and create super soldiers so they can defend their territories from hostile humans and even conquer those humans' territories as well. So far, it's worked on most animals, but it seems the humans' immune system... the part of an animal's body that defends you from most diseases... has resisted them and Dr. Tabias is still experimenting. Kate and Lilly are his latest project."

"And it's a good thing we escaped." Casey added. "When an experiment is particularly successful, Dr Tabias examines the animal's body and blood to find out why it worked so well and how he can use that on humans. And the only way to examine a body to full detail is, well, let's say nobody survives."

The other wolves were now both horrified and furious. As predators, they were used to kill other animals, but only for food or to defend their territory, own life or their families; killing any creature for selfish purposes or just because someone ordered it, without any respect for the victim's life, was one of the lowest actions any animal could perform.

"And to think the dogs actually serve humans willingly!" Humphrey growled, his usual good mood gone for the moment. The mere idea of any human killing his beloved mate and/or one of his best friends just to see how their powers worked (a power the same human granted in first place) made him furious enough to want to sink his fangs in those peoples' butts before breaking their necks.

"Another good reason to leave this place as soon as we can." Garth, furious as well, turned at the other wolves. "If the humans had invested so much time and resources into this project, and they're willing to do such low actions to achieve their goals, they'll not stop looking for us, both to capture 'their' super powered animals and to get new ones."

"Okay, let's go." Humphrey lead the way again, the group not stopping walking until they found a river.

"If we cross it, the humans will have a harder time finding our tracks." Garth suggested. "Time to swim."

"Wait, I think Lilly and I have a better way." Kate nodded at her sister before the alpha female took a deep breath and inflated herself like a large balloon. Lilly grinned at this, getting her sister's plan instantly.

"Ooooh... Kate, you're a genius." Lilly inflated as a balloon as well, with the other wolves, minus Casey and Austin, looking at them in awe; Garth and Humphrey were particularly impressed.

Kate bounced her way until she was almost touching the water, and Lilly placed herself behind her sister; then, the white wolf stopped bouncing and planted her paws on the ground, making her paws and claws big enough to sink them in the ground and keep herself immobile. Then, Lilly used her hurricane breath to send Kate across the river; soon, Kate was on the other side and Lilly was back to her normal shape after deflating completely.

Kate deflated herself and then wrapped her tail around a tree, stretching it until she was perfectly secured. Then, she mimicked Lilly's 'paw planting' trick while stretching the rest of her body over the water. The other side of the river, Lilly did exactly the same, and the sisters met at the middle of the river, joining their front paws and forming a very large bridge; since they were forming it with both their bodies, each wolf only needed to do half the effort so the bridge was safer and more resistant than it would be with just one of them forming it.

"Heh... Garth, our mates are geniuses." Humphrey commented to his brother-in-law before starting to walk over Lilly's body, the white wolf feeling no pain or annoyance from having another wolf walking over her; when Garth realized this, he followed after Humphrey, and soon the other wolves did as well. After a few moments, all the wolves were the other side of the river. Then, Lilly unleashed herself from both the tree and the ground, and allowed Kate to pull her, so soon both elastic females were reunited with the rest of the group.

"Excellent plan." Garth complimented the sisters. Now it would be even harder for the humans to find them; he knew they didn't have a good smell sense and relied mostly on their eyes, so it would be very hard for any man to find the exact spot where they crossed the river.

The wolves went back to walking, and this time, Kate and Lilly had another plan to cover their tracks; both sisters walked at the back of the group and elongated their tails while moving them back and forth, this action covering/erasing any of the tracks the wolves were leaving. Later, Garth found a small rocky hill and made the group to walk over it, since obviously they wouldn't leave tracks on solid stone.

The wolves kept using similar tricks during the whole journey, getting sure they weren't following the same path they walked when arriving at the laboratories to rescue Kate and Lilly. When they finally arrived home, the first wolf to receive them was Eve; Kate and Lilly were still at the back of the group, making sure no human had followed them (even if it was highly improbable by this point), so the pack didn't see them at first.

"Garth, Humphrey, what happened... where are Kate and Lilly?" Eve asked them, visibly concerned.

"Eve, remember when you told me and Garth, to protect Kate and Lilly, and you said that you didn't want them getting hurt?" Humphrey gave her a cheesy grin.

"And to have you both protect them with your lives" Eve replied.

"Really, I thought you didn't want them to be abducted by humans and get stretching abilities...well, anyways, brace yourself." Humphrey's words were a perfect cue for both Kate and Lilly to appear... with their necks stretched like giraffes so they could see over the trees.

Eve and the rest of the pack looked at this... and they all fainted.

"Mmm... they took it better than I thought." Humphrey shrugged.

"Wait for them to wake up, and then we talk again." Garth groaned. Explaining this would be as hard as the rescue.


	5. A Night To Remember

Chapter 5 - A Night To Remember

Once the pack recovered from the initial surprise, the super powered wolves and the rescue team started explaining everything. Obviously, Winston and Eve were the most concerned, due to their daughters being affected/changed like this, while Tony didn't stop looking at Garth, thinking how his son would handle this situation; being an alpha, everyone expected Garth to be both the rational thinker and action wolf at once all the time, and it wouldn't be easy for him to fulfill his duties if Lilly's condition came with side effects that would affect Garth's concentration.

"So... these experiments... these abilities... are painful?" Tony asked Casey and Austin, thinking they would be more experienced in the issue at hand.

"We'll not lie to you; the first stages aren't exactly comfortable, since your body is adapting to your new abilities... it's like going from newborn puppy to adult wolf in less than one hour." Austin admitted. "We were lucky that many unfortunate animals went through the experiments before we did, so the potions were advanced versions that worked much better than the first ones."

"Yes. After the initial shock and the mistakes you do when finding out about your new abilities... it's actually comfortable, and they can be very useful." Casey smiled before turning herself invisible. "Heh, imagine Austin and I hunting a deer when it can smell or hear us but can't see us; a great advantage."

"And it's very funny." Lilly grinned before morphing herself into a rabbit, ears and all. "Heh, I must look so cute I'd eat myself... in fact, I probably can if I try." Lilly, chuckling, made her rabbit's mouth impossibly big.

"Yes, that... that's interesting, Lilly," Eve, still amazed at her daughters' changes, tried keeping her cool. "But I don't know if a bunny can come any useful in any situation... unless you're trying to hide in some very small place, of course."

"But I can be any animal I can picture in my mind, Mother." Lilly giggled before morphing into a bear, a beaver, a moose and an eagle, all the changes occurring in a matter of seconds, before changing into an exact replica of Eve, to the point of mimicking her voice with scary exactitude. "I can even turn into you, mom."

"Well... you always wanted one of the girls to grow up exactly like you." Winston whispered at Eve, making her to react from the impression.

"I... I don't know what to say... uh, Lilly, can you change into another thing, please? Talking to myself is a bit strange." Eve admitted. Lilly nodded and morphed into a large creature with rabbit-like back legs and ears, long otter-like tail, deer face, and mouse body.

"Do you like it? I saw an image of this animal at the laboratory... the humans call it a 'Kangaroo' or something crazy like that." Lilly giggled., but stopped doing it when noticing her parents' wide opened eyes and falling jaws. "Ouch. If you react like this with the kangaroo, now I'm glad I didn't turn into the platypus."

"Anyway... the important thing here is that Lilly and I are okay. You don't need to worry about our health." Kate moved herself in front of her parents, or, more exactly, moved her head in front of them by elongating her neck while the rest of her body stayed at Humprey's side. Lilly understood this was done on purpose to make their parents to react after the last demonstration, so the white wolf morphed back to normal, and then Kate, when realizing her sister was back to her regular self, returned her neck to its normal size as well.

"Well, so far it seems you all are alright." Tony, who had been watching the transformations in awe, finally spoke again. 'But we still have to worry about those humans. Even if you all managed to return here and make them lose your track, they might still be searching for you, and we can't risk them coming to our territory; we can all end in that labora-thing, and not all of us might end with favorable changes."

"I think we should move to the farthest side of our territory for some time, just to play it safe." Garth suggested. The other wolves nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then we'll rest tonight, and tomorrow we'll move the pack for a few weeks." Winston then looked back at Casey and Austin. "You two can come with us, of course."

"But, in the meantime, we can still celebrate your safe return at the Moonlight Howl." Eve suggested, the happiness for having her daughters back overcoming the shock caused by their new abilities.

"Oooooh, Mom, you're now howling my language!" Lilly hugged her mother, Eve actually enjoying getting covered by her large, stretched paws.

A few minutes later, the whole pack was celebrating, with Casey and Austin joining the party, of course, even if they would have liked to enjoy a good night of sleep, something they barely had at the laboratory. At some point of the party, Kate and Lilly decided to show the pack some of their transformations; the balloon shapes were among the most popular ones, especially among the pups; some of them actually asked Kate and Lilly to let them jump on their bodies... of course, Kate hesitated a bit but Lilly accepted instantly, and soon both sisters were entertaining the pups by letting them jump on their inflated bodies; and after a while, Kate was rolling her eyes since Humphrey couldn't stop himself from joining the fun and jump a little as well. This continued until some wolves brought a large portion of deer meat the pack had buried for later consumption, and soon all the wolves were feasting on tenderized, slightly aged meat.

"Mmm... this deer is just delicious." Humphrey grinned before finishing eating a large portion of meat from a deer rib. "Do you want the bone, Kate? It still has some meat left."

Kate, who had been right next to him, changed her jaws to make them strong enough to break the thickest bone with ease, and soon ate the snack Humphrey offered her.

"Heh, you got a healthy appetite." Humphrey chuckled before Kate gave him a flirty look.

"Yes, I do... and not just appetite for food." Kate grinned before morphing her body into the finest, most attractive canine body she could imagine, completing the effect with a nice, feminine flower right over her left ear. Humphrey, who already considered her the most beautiful wolf ever, couldn't stop himself from howling in excitement at the change.

"Humphrey, control yourself." Garth, who was in front of him and Kate, eating his own dinner with Lilly, rolled his eyes at Humphrey's display yet smiled at Kate's change. "But this time I can't say I blame you. Of course, Kate still isn't as attractive as Lilly, at least for me, but..."

Garth got mute when Lilly poked his shoulder and he turned to look at her; Lilly had copied Kate's idea, but her flower was over the right ear.

"I've always said that my sister can have the smartest ideas." Lilly said jokingly but with a very seductive tone. "Come here, Big Guy."

Lilly made Garth an inviting signal, and the alpha male couldn't stop himself from following her away from the rest of the pack. Humphrey, who hadn't stopped looking at Kate, smiled broadly when his mate started doing what her sister was doing, and they soon were looking for a private spot as well.

Kate and Lilly didn't tell this to anyone, not even to each other, but almost instantly after they got their powers, they didn't continue missing their mates just in the romantic, sentimental sense, but their physical desire for them increased tenfold. When Garth and Humphrey finally arrived at the lab, both sisters had to make a big self control effort to stop themselves from pouncing on their mates right there, and they had been like this through the whole journey back home. It seemed that, among other things, the potion that gave them the elasticity and shape shifting powers also increased their hormones' production, and needed contact with their mates as much as they needed oxygen himself. And now that the two couples were alone, the females started producing a large amount of pheromones, that activated Humphrey and Garth's mating instincts to the max, and the sisters' new super attractive forms increased it even more.

Once realizing no other wolf was close to them, Kate and Lilly wrapped their bodies around their respective mates before nuzzling with them, Humphrey and Garth smiling broadly at their respective loves while the extended contact with their mates made the males even more wishing to start the action. Soon, the two couples were having a wild canine making out, caressing, cuddling, nuzzling, licking and rubbing each other, and it didn't take long for them to go into full Mature Wolf Action that no puppy should be looking at... even if all the pack's puppies, as well as everyone else, soon started hearing the excited howling coming from both couples.

"Wow. They really missed each other." Tony couldn't help but chuckling a bit when making this comment.

The next morning, Humphrey opened his eyes to find a sleeping, happy smiling Kate's face in front of his; the female's arms were wrapped around his body and her tail was wrapped around one of his back paws. Humphrey grinned at this; Kate could be a serious, logical female almost all the time, but, in private, she was the embodiment of passion, and it seemed that last night she was particularly willing to please and get pleased, and of course Humphrey wasn't complaining. Her new elastic abilities made the experience even more exciting, even if Humphrey had to admit to himself that he'd need to build up some muscle in order to keep up with her; being an alpha female, Kate was already much stronger and athletic than the average wolf, and now it seemed she was at least 10 times stronger than before.

With Garth and Lilly, he was having similar thoughts; Lilly had fallen asleep with half her torso wrapped around his body and with her head using Garth's forehead as a pillow. Garth sighed and smiled; his beloved, crazy, playful mate was the best thing that had ever happened in his life, and he couldn't imagine any place he'd be rather than here, with Lilly resting on top of him. Of course, Garth was much stronger than Humphrey and therefore wasn't as tired as his brother-in-law, but even he was exhausted after last night; when in mating mood, Lilly was even more energetic than usual, and that's saying too much; a normal Lilly was a dynamo in privacy, so a super powered one was so full of life and force that Garth, at some points during last night, actually doubted about his own capacity to keep up with her.

Lilly and Kate, as well as any other wolf that was still sleeping, woke up when hearing the howling from Tony, Winston and Eve, signaling it was time for the pack to start the temporary moving. Luckily, they already knew had some emergency lairs where they could stay; very far away from their current living quarters but still close to their hunting areas and with enough water available. It was a bit hard to access it due to some rocky terrain on the way there, which was good to keep the humans from performing an effective search but also the reason the wolves usually didn't live there despite being much safer than their usual residence, especially for the pups' sake, who would have problems walking through this area; luckily, at this time of the year, all the pups were already big enough to keep up with the rest of the pack during a moderately paced walk.

"Good morning." Kate smiled at Humphrey before stretching up... around 20 feet. Kate chuckled when realizing she would need to pay closer attention to this detail in the future and returned her body back to normal length.

"Good morning, My Elastic Alpha." Humphrey smiled at her display and then kissed her. "You gave me quite a night yesterday. The scientist gave you super mating powers too?"

Kate was about to give a joking reply but then got a thoughtful face. Humphrey gasped a bit when noticing this.

"You mean... you really have..."

"Well, I can't tell..." Kate interrupted Humphrey. "I mean, I already missed you a lot during my time at the laboratory... so it was probably my accumulated feelings at work... but most of the time I can control my desire for you when we're in public; and since you and the others broke us out of the laboratory, I've been making a very big effort to stop myself from starting a mating session when others can see us."

"Welcome to my world." Humphrey commented, Kate shaking her head at this. "Yes, I mean it, Kate; you're so... awesome... that sometimes, when we're with the others, and you do some sexy gesture... I have to remind myself that we're not alone."

"Sexy gesture?" Kate arched an eyebrow. Of course she did those when she wanted to start the action, but she always did them on purpose and never in public... or so she thought.

"When you move your head... sometimes you move your hair in a way that, well... it makes you look even more beautiful than usual. Or when you blink your eyes... or you smile... or your fur gets illuminated by moonlight... You might not realize it, Kate, but all that, combined with your normal awesome beauty... you look like the most desirable female ever." Humphrey grinned. "But even a big pup at heart like yours truly knows that not everything can be fun at games all the time, so I keep my cool as best as I can, and wait for the right moments to show you my affection at full force."

Kate smiled at Humphrey and licked his lips; as many times before, the playful male showed he was much smarter and reasonable than most wolves gave him credit for, including Kate herself. If he could handle this increased desire, then she would be able to do it as well, as long as they could have occasions to show their physical love to each other... like right now, with Humphrey licking her lips back. Kate got so happy from this that her whole body stretched again, and she and Humphrey shared a good natured laugh at Kate's involuntary change.

Back with Lilly and Garth, they were on a nice kissing session, the usual way they started their mornings; usually, it was Lilly who started them, but this time it was Garth who did it as a 'Good Morning' gesture when she opened her eyes after hearing the howling.

"Mmm... someone is in a very good mood today." Lilly gave Garth one of her usual cheerful, bright smiles. "Oh, wait, I'm in a very good mood too, so that makes it two someones."

To make her point, Lilly morphed into a ball and started bouncing around Garth, giggling and laughing the whole time. Garth couldn't stop himself from laughing full force at this.

"Ah, Lilly... with or without powers, life is never boring with you around... Last night showed it." Garth commented.

"Oh, so you noticed." Lilly stopped bouncing and morphed back to normal before flexing one of her front legs, forming a very large muscle. "I didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, you didn't... but I admit you left me a lot more breathless than usual." Garth smiled at her.

"Well, if I left you breathless, let me give you some fresh air." Lilly then took a deep breath, inflating her cheeks until they were as big as Garth's head, and then blew a gust of fresh air at him, the resulting wind moving his fur and almost knocking him down.

"HAHAHA... Lilly, stop..."

"What did you say, Sweetheart; that you want more? No problem." Lilly now inflated her whole body and then repeated her blowing trick. However, knowing that the full force of the wind would probably hurt Garth, she kept the blowing at a moderate level even if, obviously, this time it lasted much more, giving Garth the equivalent of a light full body massage; as a bonus, it probably got rid of any flea he could have.

"You two are ready to..." Eve went to get Lilly and Garth, noticing they were already late for joining the pack (even Kate and Humphrey were already with the others), but was received by the last of the wind; it wasn't too hard, but it was still surprising enough to make her fall on her tail.

"Oops. Sorry, Mom; you know I've always had a morning breath problem." Lilly grinned sheepishly when realizing her mother had been an unwilling victim of her playfulness.

"Yes, yes, no problem." Eve sighed. "We're all waiting for you two."

"Okay, let's go." Lilly used her powers to stand up like a human, and then stretched her arms and paws (morphed as a human's but much bigger) to carry both her mate and mother, and join the rest of the pack. Lilly enjoyed this so much that she made some extra changes to her body to resemble a full antropomorphic wolf instead of just a normal wolf standing on her back legs.

"This will be a very long move." Eve sighed.

"On the other paw, it will not be a tiring one." Garth jokingly commented, enjoying his mate holding him like this.

"I know she's your mate, Garth, but please, let her be the couple's joking one." Eve rolled her eyes; of course she loved her daughter, but sometimes her sense of humor could be too much; and between her and Humphrey, the pack had more than enough jokesters already, and they didn't need Garth to become exactly like her... even if the occasional light comment was appreciated.

Once the whole pack was awake and ready, they all started moving. For extra caution, some of the elder wolves left some grass, old bones and dry branches in front of the lairs to make it seem the wolves hadn't been living here for a long time now, plus Kate and Lilly walked on the back of the pack, using their 'long brushing tales' trick to clean up the tracks, with Humphrey and Garth walking along with them, both for company and to save some strength for the long walk, since, being at the back of the group, they didn't need to walk as fast as the rest of the pack... and both males were still more than a little tired.

Around noon, the pack made a stop to rest. They did it around a little grotto with a waterfall, so they could have a drink plus they had buried some meat (result from a previous hunt) not far from it. Kate and Lilly, along with some other wolves, decided to have a little swim as well; Garth, who usually didn't participate in this activity except when alone with Lilly, or when he actually needed to swim, was more than glad to participate, the contact with water making wonders for his sore muscles.

"Hey, guys, wanna see an animal Kate and I saw at the laboratory?" Lilly said to her swimming companions.

"It's like the kangaroo thing you showed us?" Garth asked.

"More or less, because it's a mix up of many animals." Lilly replied. "We saw some pictures... you know, those images humans have in those little squared things... of several weird creatures at the lab; the humans showed them to us because they wanted to see if we were smart enough to use our powers to mimic them."

"You are showing them the platypus?" Kate arched an eyebrow. "I still say that animal doesn't exist, even if the pictures of it were very convincing."

"No, the other one, the creature that looks like a mix of a human female and a fish." Lilly explained.

"Ah, the mermaid... That would be interesting to see." Casey, who was among the swimmers, nodded at Lilly and Kate.

Both elastic females smiled and started morphing; first, their lower body became exactly like a fish's tail, while they morphed their upper body into the anthropomorphic shape, including a large bust and hairdo; they could have gone for a full human transformation, but both wolves felt more comfortable with the anthro wolf shape.

The whole group looked at them in awe, especially when the Mer-Wolves started swimming around them, and then surprised them with a large jump out of the water, Garth and Humphrey getting wide, amorous looks at the sight of their beautiful mates, with the water on their bodies making their fur to shine under the sunlight. In fact, at that moment, the males forgot all tiredness, and if they had been in private, they would be over their mates at this moment.

The rest of the group was already eating the meat they had unburied; the remains of a large caribou. Many of them, especially the older wolves, liked the meat a lot more this way; tenderized from slight putrefaction after being buried for several days. Unfortunately, this meat's scent was a lot stronger than fresh one, and while wolves liked it, many other predators enjoyed it as well, and could sense it from a long distance; of course, a wolf pack could scare away most potential competitors, including cougars and lynxes, but they still had to beware of wolverines and...

"A BEAR!" One of the pack's sentinels howled in alarm. The pack turned to see that, indeed, a gigantic grizzly was emerging from the forest, following the scent of the dead caribou. The wolves formed a defensive line, keeping the pups away from the bear, with the pack's omegas taking care of them, while the strongest wolves faced the huge predator.

The bear stood on his back paws, making himself look even more impressive than before. Kate and Lilly, using their elongated limbs, jumped over the rest of the pack and landed right in front of the bear, both females back to their normal shapes.

"Kate, Lilly, get out of the way! You can't fight him without help!" Eve ordered her daughters, worried about their safety.

"There will be no fight." Kate said while snarling at the bear. "Lilly, the shape we discussed."

Lilly simply nodded at her sister; while they were brushing off the pack's tracks, they had lots of time to talk among themselves and with their mates, and the four came up with some ideas for possible transformations.

Lilly and Kate stood on their back legs; the bear was mostly unimpressed since he still was at least 6 feet taller than them. However, the large predator walked a few steps back, stunned, when both females increased their size until they were almost as big as himself, and morphed their muscles to look as strong as the bear; then, they made their jaws, teeth and claws extremely big (in fact, the fangs were practically saber teeth). Once the transformation was finished, the sisters growled and snarled like the most vicious predators they could imagine, and the bear could help but whine and go back to walking on four paws before running away in fear; no meat was worthy enough of facing those monsters.

Kate and Lilly smiled, glad that their trick worked so well they actually managed to protect their pack without anyone getting hurt; even the bear was okay, aside from the huge scare and humiliation. However, when the sisters nodded to see their pack, they noticed that, except for their mates, and Casey and Austin, they all seemed to fear them a lot more than they had feared the bear. When looking at each other, the sisters realized that they certainly looked monstrous; if they hadn't know the truth, Kate and Lilly themselves would be afraid of seeing the creature in front of them.

"Uh... maybe you should try the other shape." Humphrey, noticing the pack's fear, suggested the elastic females. Kate and Lilly nodded at him and morphed again; they ended with the anthropomorphic shape they had used at the water minus the fish's tail, so they looked like human-sized anthro wolves, with a nice smile and a peaceful appearance.

"See, Mom?" Kate addressed Eve while she and Lily approached the pack. "We can shape-shift, but we're still the same. No matter what we look like, we're still your daughters."

Eve sighed in relief and approached them; then, Kate and Lilly used their human-like hands to pet their mother and scratch behind her ears; the elder female smiled in happiness, feeling both happiness from seeing their daughters would always be the same no matter the shape and a great comfort from the massage the anthro females were giving her. Soon, the rest of the pack approached them, and Kate and Lilly had a great time petting them all; of course, Humphrey and Garth got the most petting of them all, plus a nice, very likable belly rubbing.

"Oooooh... this feels so good..." Garth said while Lilly rubbed his belly with both hands.

"Mmm... if humans do this with their dogs, I can actually understand why the dogs actually like being pets." Humphrey grinned in pleasure while Kate gave him the same treatment.

"Okay, we had enough recess." Winston, despite hating to interrupt the couples' fun, knew the pack had to move again. "We must hurry up to get to our lairs before night."

Kate and Lilly, sighing, nodded and changed back to their normal shapes. Humphrey and Garth sighed as well but smiled when their mates licked their noses, promising more fun later.

A few hours later, the pack was finally at the emergency lairs, and Kate and Lilly could go back to having fun with their friends. This time, they morphed into balls, and, as if they were domestic dogs chasing after beach balls, all the pack's pups plus Salty, Shakey and Mooch were playing with them, making Kate and Lilly to bounce around, jumping over the elastic females, and chasing after them when they bounced too high.

"Hey, aren't you two playing too?" Lilly asked Garth and Humphrey when she bounced next to them. Both males were resting next to their respective burrows, one next to the other.

"Sorry, Lilly, but we need a break." Garth grinned.

"Yes, we must save energy to play later." Humphrey gave Kate a sly smile when she bounced next to him.

The elastic sisters, knowing what they meant, smiled as well and continued playing with the other wolves until it was time to sleep. Then, Kate and Lilly morphed back to normal and entered their respective dens, sharing a sly grin among themselves before turning at their mates and giving them seductive smiles.

"Guess we'll be busy tonight, uh?" Humphrey grinned at Garth before following after Kate. Garth just shook his head, smiling, and entered his and Lilly's lair. Less than one minute later, the excited, overly-happy howling started... and the other wolves were more than glad that the couples' burrows were staying a bit far from the others, or no wolf would be able to sleep that night.

The next morning... in fact, almost at noon, since Garth and Humphrey needed some extra sleep, the two in-laws joined Salty, Shakey and Mooch into a little log sledding. The 3 omegas had found a perfect log and a very good hill; in the past, Garth usually didn't play with them, but since he and Humphrey became in-laws, they had been learning a lot from each other, with Humphrey learning how to balance hard work with fun, finding time to do both, and Garth learned the value of fun and hanging around with friends; plus, Garth realized log sledding was a very good exercise for reflexes.

The five wolves were having a very good time, the log gaining more speed than usual since the hill was almost completely obstacles-free and their combined weight increased the log's mass. However, when they finally noticed the line of trees at the end of the hill, and they tried to stop the log, the same obstacles-free situation that made them go faster worked against them, as there were no rocks, gravel or thick grass to help them stop the log.

"Guys, emergency plan number 1!" Humphrey yelled.

Mooch, Salty and Shakey covered their eyes and yelled like pups.

"Remind me to come up with better plans!" Garth yelled back at Humphrey. Then, the log finally found an obstacle, a large semi-buried rock; the log collided full force, sending the five wolves through the air and in collision course against the trees.

Luckily for them, Kate and Lilly had seen the whole thing; actually, Lilly wanted to arrive earlier since she liked log sledding too, and she originally hoped to be in that log with the guys. However, when noticing they were in troubles, the sisters reacted instantly, each one extending their paws to grab the trees around them, and then flattening and extending their bodies until they formed the equivalent of rubber trampolines or security nets. Lilly caught Garth and Mooch, while Kate got Humphrey, Shakey and Salty.

"It's alright we gotcha`." Lilly said to her mate and friends before she and Kate helped them down from... well, their own bodies, and then she and Kate morphed back to normal.

"That was so awesome!" Salty exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes, it's amazing how happy you get after escaping certain death without getting hurt!" Humphrey said, equally excited. "And I knew you were quite a catch, Kate, but never thought you'd be that good as a catcher."

"Very funny. Are you sure you guys are okay?" Kate asked while looking at Humphrey and using her paws-into-hands trick to examine him.

"Oh, really, don't worry. We're okay." Humphrey smiled at her, enjoying both the attention and the contact with her hands. "But don't stop."

"Glad you two saved us," Salty said to the elastic females, "but too bad we now have no logs to continue playing."

As the omega said, the impact had damaged the log, and it was no longer usable as a sled.

"Mmm... we can go into the forest and look for another log. Lilly and I can carry it." Kate offered, without stopping to rub Humphrey.

"Or..." Lilly got her childish grin full force.

A few minutes later, Kate and Lilly were giving the five males the best log sledding session of their lives... actually, no logs were involved; they had morphed themselves into large sleds, similar to the ones used by humans, and now they were racing each other, with Lilly carrying Garth and Mooch while Kate carried Humphrey, Salty and Shakey.

"Any chance those humans will give powers to the rest of us?" Shakey asked, excited, as his 'team' got a slight advantage over the other.

"Not willingly and not without hurting you in the process." Kate, stretching her ears to make them long enough to hear her 'passengers', replied without stopping her quick slide. Once she was close enough to the trees, Kate changed her tail into a parachute, stopping herself before colliding with the plants. Lilly used the same trick.

"That was fun!" Lilly exclaimed before smirking at her sister, whose team had won the race. "Best 2 out of 3 races?"

"We're game." Kate and the males replied before they were back to the top of the hill.


	6. Little Bouncing Bundles of Joy

Chapter 6 - Little Bouncing Bundles of Joy

Three days after the wolves moved to their emergency lairs, the people from the laboratories finally found the original one. It wasn't easy, since their escaped animals had covered their tracks quite well, so the scientists and their funders had to hire outside help, professional hunters, to find the exact place. Of course, the researchers had their own staff of hunters, but they needed some that really knew the area.

"Mmm..." A large, bearded redhead hunter examined one of the abandoned lairs. "These animals are smart; they left all this dirt and grass to make it seem the burrows were no longer used. I'd seen this trick before, but only with foxes."

"Really, how smart are the wolves we're looking for?" Another hunter, a bald one, asked to one of the scientists who had gone along with the search team.

"It's hard to tell... But apparently, since they got enough cunning and creativity to use their powers to escape, they also had enough to find ways to cover their tracks." The scientist frowned while looking at another burrow. He and the other researchers didn't consider the possibility of the wolves gaining enhanced intelligence from the experiment, so he wasn't sure if the chemicals actually had this effect on the animals or if it was the wolves having a normal level of canine intelligence but, having new abilities, they were smart enough to find ways to use them in a variety of ways.

The scientist then made a cell phone call to the rest of the search team; of course, it was a modified phone, since normal ones had no signal in that area. Apparently, the other hunters and government agents working on the case had no luck at all; even by using hounds to find the wolves' scent, the wild canines had used their cunning and knowledge of the terrain to fool them, plus the hounds couldn't be told exactly what wolf they had to find, so at some point they went after a lone wolf from another pack, meaning a waste of time. The aerial search, by using helicopters, was even harder due to the trees not letting the pilots to see a thing.

"So, no luck at all?" Another scientist, the one riding in the helicopter, answered his partner's call.

"We found the wolves' dens... but they left at least 3 days ago." The man replied while looking at the hunters and agents searching around the lair. "I think the wolves got just too smart, or they were already smart and the powers just gave them new ways to use their intelligence."

"Interesting hypothesis... but until we find them, it's just that, a hypothesis." The scientist at the helicopter groaned. "Guess we'll need to keep an eye both on that lair you found and on whatever place the wolves might visit occasionally like their feeding areas or sources of water."

Despite going with these and other plans, the humans were just incapable of finding the wolves. Even when they were looking very close to their current residence, the humans still missed whatever clue left by the pack, plus, as time advanced, even the hounds got problems to find any scent. A month later, the humans weren't even close to finding their experimentation animals.

During this time, the pack was already used to the elastic sisters and the invisible couple's abilities, and they found ways to provide themselves with food and water without getting even close to the humans; besides preying on small animals like rabbits and mice, they actually got to feed on bears, thanks to Lilly and Kate's powers giving them a physical edge over the large predators; a single bear, if large enough, was more than enough to feed the pack for weeks without the wolves needing to hunt for deer or some other of their regular prey; with the humans following the herds in order to find the wolves when they went hunting, this was a great advantage. Plus, Lilly and Kate could use their powers to change their paws into huge shovels that allowed the pack to find underground water, so they didn't even need to go to the ponds or the closest river, avoiding other possible ambush place.

Garth and Humphrey, in the meantime, had already got resistant enough to constantly mate with Lilly and Kate, something that now happened practically every night. The elastic sisters' libido was as strong as the first night they returned home, and their mates had developed an impressive stamina from these sessions. In fact, these days, Humphrey, despite conserving his lean body, he was now physically stronger than most of the pack's males; actually, only Garth was stronger than him, and not by much.

Due to this constant activity, it really surprised Humphrey and Garth when, one night, Kate and Lilly asked them to go to a little bit away from the pack for a private chat instead of both females getting their respective mates to their burrows the moment the rest of the pack went to rest.

"Guys, we have some great news to the both of you." Kate said with a happy smile.

"Mmm... Kate, as much as I've enjoyed dreaming moments like these in the past, I think we should still keep the mating in private, I mean, the four of us at the same place..." Humphrey got a nervous chuckle.

"No, it's not that! Seriously, Garth, what made you think..." Kate was frowning until she came to realize that she and Lilly REALLY had given the males enough special attention for them to consider the situation Humphrey was imagining. "Okay... considering this last month, I can't blame you for thinking about that... but no, these news aren't about mating."

"More like, about the results of mating." Lilly grinned.

"Yes, Humphrey and I had been gaining a lot of muscle..." Garth got a prideful look until he was hit by understandment. "Wait... you mean..."

"What? You know what they're talking about?" Humphrey whispered to his brother-in-law.

Garth then made a signal at Humphrey so both males looked back at their mates; Garth and Lilly were now grinning slyly at them and rubbing their own bellies.

"Either you two really enjoyed dinner... or..." Humphrey wide opened his eyes in realization.

"Yes. Our mom smelled the scents of pregnancy on the both of us." Kate explained.

"According to her nose, we've been pregnant for around... a week." Lilly added.

Garth and Humphrey, now out of their initial shock, pounced at their mates for a loving hugging and licking session; the females replied the same way, obviously stretching their arms for a better hugging.

"This is so great! I'm gonna be a father... and you a mother... and Garth and Lilly too...!" Humphrey was more excited than a pup before getting its first solid meal.

"This is amazing... and it's not even close to the season most pregnancies occur..." Garth then paused the licking for a moment to think about this. "Oh, right; we had mated more in this month than most couples do in their whole lives."

"Yes, we have noticed." Lilly giggled at this. "And you guys have done greatly, by the way... well, can't tell about Humphrey, of course, but Kate says he does a more than fabulous work, and I trust her telling me the truth just like when I tell her that you are the definition of greatness."

"Lilly, too much information." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh, right, private talk between sisters. Heh, sorry." Lilly chuckled while Garth and Humphrey grinned at this.

"Heh, are we good or what?" Humphrey looked at Garth before turning back at Kate. "As much as I'd love to stay like this for a while more... you think we should go back with the pack and tell everyone the good news?"

"Probably... but it's late already, and most of them are sleeping..." Kate was interrupted by Lilly.

"Except our night sentinel. Hi, Howy." Lilly turned and waved 'hello' with a large, stretched arm, making the other 3 wolves to turn at the same direction she was looking, and they saw a medium-sized wolf with light brown and black fur, standing on top of a big rock and looking down at them.

"Hello, Lilly. Congratulations to all of you." Howy, the sentinel, grinned and went back to his surveillance pose. "Moments like this are the reason I took this job."

"Oooookay... since we obviously didn't chose a very private spot... time to get out of here." Kate said to the others, who nodded and followed her back to their dens.

The next day was pretty much a party for all the wolves, all of them happy about the sisters' pregnancy. Of course, some of them were curious about how they could be pregnant since it wasn't even close to the wolves' normal mating season, but a little sniffing around the couples' dens revealed that both Kate and Lilly had been 'active' for a time now; of course, out of respect for a couple's intimacy, most wolves didn't do this on a regular basis, but curiosity got the best out of some of the pack's young adults, as most of the older wolves already had sensed the scent of Kate and Lilly's pheromones at work, plus many of them already guessing that the experiments that gave them their powers also messed with their normal hormones level.

Aside from the fun and games, Kate and Lilly also had to discuss some issues with their mates and parents, mostly how would pregnancy could be affected by their abilities, and the other way out, how being pregnant would stop them from using some of their powers. Basically, Kate and Lilly no longer would be able to use extreme shape-shifting or stretching, especially if it changed their bellies in any way. Right now it wouldn't be that troublesome, but the pups would eventually grow enough to get injured by the mother's changes. On the bright side, Kate and Lilly could make their bodies more cushioned or thicker than normal, giving their pups a very good extra protection against possible damages; Lilly joked about how making their bellies that cushioned, combined with the normal growth from pregnancy, would soon make Kate and herself look as big as if they had swallowed an entire ram. Also, if they still had super active hormones, despite being already pregnant, the sisters would need to hold back a bit when mating with Garth and Humphrey, mostly because they had made a habit of stretching and morphing during their sessions in order to increase the mutual joy with assorted positions.

Other change in their routines, that started the next day, was their involvement in hunting. Even if strong and powerful, Kate and Lilly wouldn't be able to join the pack for hunting large prey, again, due to the potential damage the pups could suffer, and would only participate at looking for small prey, like insects and rodents. Because of this, the elastic females had to stay at the lair, along with some elder wolves and the pups, while the rest of the pack went hunting. To feel themselves still useful to the pack, Kate and Lilly offered to take care of the pups and play with them, serving both as their protectors and their 'pupils', with the pups giving both sisters a good training on how to be a mother.

Kate and Lilly played with the pups most of the day, but also made time to teach them some basic lessons, like body language (used by wolves to show dominance or submission to other member of the pack), how to send messages (basically, Morse Code with howling) and basic hunting techniques, like stalking and coordinating moves during a chase. Kate and Lilly soon realized what they already suspected, that Kate would be an excellent teacher for her own pups, and Lilly a great playmate, but they really needed to practice the other half of the job, as Kate had to learn how to play with the pups while being sure nobody got hurt without using her powers (something she had been doing through the whole month when using her abilities to play with the rest of the pack) and Lilly, during the lessons, found herself needing a reminder about how to do things, being more like another student than their teacher, and the white wolf knew she couldn`t depend entirely on Kate to teach everything and cover for all her mistakes.

Another important lesson came late that afternoon; keeping an eye on the pups at nap time. When Kate and Lilly finished placing all the pups at the same den for a collective nap, they both fell asleep too, and didn't realize one pup walking out of the den for some little playing and exploring. When the sisters woke up and called the pups, Lilly was the first one noticing they were missing one.

"Kate, I think we lost a pup!" Lilly gasped.

"Lilly, don't joke about..."

"Kate, even 'I' wouldn't joke about that!" Lilly interrupted her sister. Kate realized she was right after making a quick counting of her own.

"Look. Over there." Kate and Lilly turned when hearing another pup looking up a nearby cliff. The sisters gasped when noticing the missing pup was walking very close to the edge.

Kate and Lilly howled at the pup, telling him to stay quiet and don't move, but, being a novice, the little one didn't undertand it, and, instead, he thought they were angry with him. Luckily, the howling woke up the elder wolves, who were taking a nap too, and Kate and Lilly could leave the pups with them while going to rescue the pup. On a regular day, they would morph into birds, or use their stretching to climb the cliff effortlessly, but now that they were pregnant, they didn't want to make such an extreme change, so they did it the old fashion way, running to the pup's encounter... yet making their limbs a lot larger and stronger to get there faster.

By the time they were close enough to the cliff's edge, however, the pup had already slipped, and now was hanging from the rock, crying in fear. Realizing they wouldn't be able to get there quick enough, Kate came up with a fast plan.

"Lilly, get human hands and grab my tail!" Kate ordered her sister, who instantly morphed her front paws and got a hold on Kate, who instantly stretched her torso and changed her front paws into human-like hands as well. This happened right on time, as the pup was finally falling from the cliff; Kate then stretched her torso even more, and then her arms, catching the pup just a few feet before impacting against the ground. Lilly, who had been working as Kate's anchor the whole time, morphed her back legs and paws to make them much stronger and keep a hold on her sister, who had started returning to her normal length.

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack was returning home after catching a lonely deer (without Kate and Lilly's help, they couldn't risk going after a bear) that was too old to keep his herd's pace and therefore left behind. When they were close enough, Garth and Humphrey stopped when hearing a very familiar sound.

"Garth, that sound is..." Humphrey turned to his brother-in-law, without stopping to move his ears.

"The sound Lilly and Kate make when they stretch!" Garth confirmed Humphrey's guess, and, ignoring the rest of the hunting group, they dashed to the lair. When stretching enough, Kate and Lilly made a very characteristic sound, like rubber when it gets overly stretched or rubbed with enough force, and out of experience, Garth and Humphrey could now hear it from a very long distance.

The two male wolves arrived just in time to see Kate and Lilly saving the pup from falling off of the cliff; then, Kate retracted her arms and torso, and as she and the pup got flinged into the air, Lilly morphed her paws into hands and inflating them to catch both Kate and the pup.

By the time Humphrey and Garth reunited with their mates, Kate and Lilly were already reuniting the pup with his parents. The male had been sick for a few days now, so he couldn't go hunting with the others, and the female stayed with him, so Kate and Lilly had been taking care of their pups along with the others. Even if it was a very heart-warming scene, and Garth and Humphrey were quite proud of their mates, they were also very worried; besides the obvious risk of falling (despite their elastic powers, nobody was completely sure of how much damage they could take), the males feared the sudden intense stretching could be hurting for the puppies they were carrying.

"Hi, Garth; hi, Humphrey." Lilly received them with her usual nice, childish smile. "How was your day?"

"Our day?" Garth gasped before hugging Lilly. "You two almost fell from a cliff..."

"No, us three; there was a pup in there too." Lilly corrected.

"And you still ask how our day was?" Garth stared at her in disbelief. "Lilly, that was very dangerous."

"Yeah, we know why you girls did it," Humphrey, who was hugging Kate the whole time, joined the conversation, "but now you aren't just taking care of yourselves or the rest of the pack, but also of the pups inside the two of you."

Lilly and Kate sighed at this, knowing their mates were right.

"We know, Humphrey. That's why we were careful about not stretching our bellies." Kate replied.

"And, well, we couldn't let anything happen to that poor pup. I just imagine how I'd feel if something happened to our pups, and... I can't handle the idea of a pup getting hurt; I'd never been able to handle that, of course, but now even less." Lilly admitted.

"Humphrey and I have decided to stay close to you two." Garth said to both females. "We already were discussing it on our way back."

"Yes, Garth and I don't feel alright going out hunting knowing you two are here protecting all the pups. We know that you two can protect them just perfectly, but it would be awful if sometime you have to choose between saving a pack member and protecting the pups you're carrying." Humphrey confessed.

Kate and Lilly were about to object, since, usually, when a wolf got pregnant, her mate would still cooperate with his hunting duties and protecting the pack, and they didn't want to get special treatment, but then again, both Humphrey and Garth made a good point. Due to their powers, Kate and Lilly wouldn't hesitate to use them to protect the pack if something happened, and in their current state, using their powers full force could hurt their pups, and in the heat of the moment, they could forget about it. Having their mates around would constantly remind them not to overuse their abilities, and they could help the females take care of the pups.

"Okay... guess you two can help us here during our pregnancy." Kate shrugged yet smiled before kissing Humphrey. "Thanks for caring this much."

"You're very welcome." Humphrey kissed back. "Besides, we already brought a good amount of meat from our hunt, so we'll not need to leave the place for a while."

Like Humphrey said, the meat from this hunt lasted for a good time. And by the time the pack needed more meat, he and Garth were already used to help their mates at taking care of the pups, so they had no problems staying with them while the others went hunting.

The things went like this for several weeks, until it was almost time for Kate and Lilly to give birth. Due to their elastic powers, Kate and Lilly's bellies looked a lot bigger than most pregnant wolves at this stage of their pregnancies; in fact, it seemed as if each of them had swallowed a pair of beavers.

"Ooof... this is almost like those times we played inflating ourselves, but without the air." Lilly half-joked, making Kate to chuckle a bit.

"Heh, any day now, Lilly, we'll have our pups in our paws." Kate smiled at her sister while caressing her own belly.

At that moment, Garth and Humphrey returned from their daily walk with the pups, something they did both to give them exercise and to show them the territory, plus giving a break to their mates. When they saw their beloved ones, Garth and Humphrey smiled when looking at them lying on their backs and rubbing their own bellies.

"Aw, you're petting our pups!" Humphrey smiled while kissing Kate. "Great idea; I love when you do that."

"Heh, we're not petting the pups, Humphrey. We're sensing their moves." Kate explained. "We are sure they will get born any day now."

"More like... not any day, but now!" Lilly suddenly exclaimed, getting a very serious expression and wide opening her eyes.

"The pups are coming?" Garth gasped at this.

"Oh, my, we need to tell the others that Lilly is..." Humphrey got interrupted by Kate.

"Lilly and I!" Kate got the same expression as Lilly.

"You mean... oh, my..." Humphrey paled yet smiled. "Okay, it's clear now that the pups inherited my timing! Maybe not for comedy, but for drama."

Before Kate could argue Humphrey making lame jokes at a moment like this, he was already dashing to tell the other wolves, especially the elder females, those with the most experience at assisting births.

A few moments later, Garth and Humphrey had to walk out of their caves since it was getting too crowded inside, with Kate and Lilly getting assisted by 2 other females each. The males, as any other father-to-be, started pacing back and forth. Eve was taking turns to keep an eye on both her daughters, practically running from one cave to the other every few minutes; Garth and Humphrey used those very few moments Eve was out of the caves to ask her about their mates and pups, but Eve barely grunted a word or two before going back inside.

After what seemed to be several hours but, in reality, was a lot less, thanks to Kate and Lilly using their super elasticity to allow an easier exit for their pups, the elder females exited the caves, smiling at Garth and Humphrey.

"You now are the proud parents of 4 pups. Two males and two females." One of the females said.

"Each." Another female added.

Garth and Humphrey howled in happiness before giving each other a quick 'Congratulations' and then dashing inside their respective caves, while the rest of the wolves joined in a happy, celebration howling.

Humphrey felt himself beaming in happiness when looking at Kate (who, at this moment, looked even more beautiful than usual) holding their four pups in her stretched paws. The two females' colors were similar to her own, while the males looked like miniature Humphreys; the only difference was that the females' fur was a slightly darker tone than Kate's, and the males' fur was a little brighter than Humphrey's. The very happy father then joined his mate and pups in a nice, family hug.

At the other den, Garth and Lilly were having a similar moment, except that Garth froze for a moment due to happiness and it was Lilly's joyful laugh that made him to react and join her and the pups in the hug. They had 2 white pups, male and female, and 2 brown ones, male and female as well.

Kate and Humphrey named their pups Celenia, Callie, Jared and Brian; and Garth and Lilly named theirs Belle, Meadow, Marcus and Drew. The whole pack was so joyful that they soon had to go hunting again because they exhausted their meat reserves in the celebratory feast.

Some time later, once Kate and Lilly could move a bit better, they cut little portions of their outfits to dress up their pups. Since these outfits pretty much created a sort of bond with the wolves' fur, they would be able to stretch and adapt to the pups' growth.

As the pups started growing up, it became obvious that all the females had the same powers as Kate and Lilly yet, obviously, not as developed due to their young age. Also, all the males were larger than any pup their same age, and Garth noticed they had started developing their muscles much faster than normal; it seemed that, even if they didn't inherit their mothers' stretching abilities, the males inherited a low grade of shape shifting that allowed their bodies to develop bigger, stronger and more resistant than the average wolf.

The pack was in such joy, that they pretty much forgot that the scientists were still looking for the escaped animals. This wasn't good at all, since the search parties had started looking in this area.


	7. Human Invasion

Chapter 7 - Human Invasion

"Celenia? Celenia! Mommy wants to know where you are." Kate said calling for her daughter. Kate and Humphrey's other daughter, Callie, stayed close to her mother's leg. Jared and Brian were with their dad. Kate sighed in frustration; Celenia was like her father, always causing mischief. Callie looked around and finally noticed Celenia as a balloon. She floated over Humphrey and the boys. Callie giggled and brought it to her mother's attention. Kate smiled and stretched her arms and grabbed her daughter, Celenia.

"Aw! But, Momma, I was only having fun!" Celenia complained in a deep voice.

"Celenia, I told you not to run off without telling me. I should punish you." Kate growled at her daughter as she deflated herself. Celenia started pouting and Callie whimpered by her mother's leg. Kate sighed."But, I'm not, considering there was no damage done. Now, run along." Celenia and Callie went to play with Humphrey and the boys.

Kate watched her family play as she relaxed in the shade of a huge oak tree. Being a mother was harder than it looked. The pups were always arguing about some insufficient item and there never seemed to be enough food in the den to feed her growing boys. Kate sighed.

"Who knew raising pups could be this hard?" She thought out loud. And, to make matters worse, Kate might be pregnant with a second litter... not that she didn't love her pups. In fact, she adored them... but precisely due to this, she feared not being able to do a decent enough work raising them.

"Hi Kate." Casey said, appearing beside her, with Austin next to his mate. Kate jumped in surprise and then settled down. She'll never get used to their unique power.

"Hey you two. Is there a problem?" Kate asked. The two wolves shook their heads. They were the only Betas in the wolf pack.

"We would like to make an offer."Austin stated.

"And, what would that be?"Kate questioned. Casey and Austin smiled at each other.

"We want you, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly to take the night off. We'll babysit for you guys so you can go on a date or something." Casey informed.

"I don't know guys. The pups are quite a handful, especially when you keep all eight of them in a room." Kate explained.

"Garth and Lilly have already agreed to this. Please Kate. It's the least we can do after all you've done for us." Austin persuaded. Kate thought this over a couple of times. The offer was tempting. A night away from the kids. A time to relax. She even knew where she wanted to go. The hot spring about a mile from here.

"Alright. But, just this one time." Kate agreed. Casey and Austin hugged her and went to tell Lilly and Garth. Kate couldn't help but notice that Casey was getting a bit round in the middle.

"Their bedtime is around 2 hours after sunset, and don't let them talk you into an extension." Kate informed Casey and Austin. They nodded and watched as the pups played with each other. They would be good practice for when they have pups of their own. Kate and Lilly looked at each other, questioning themselves about if this really was a good idea. But, Humphrey and Garth nudged their mates out the door.

A while later, both couples were at the springs. Kate relaxed in the bubbling hot water, resting her head on Humphrey's chest, while Lilly and Garth went to a separate spring; both couples were close enough to call each other if raising their voices a bit, but still far enough to have privacy.

"Mmmm... we really needed this." Kate said, relaxing so much that her limbs started elongated on their own.

"Yeah... I love the pups, but it's good to have time for just ourselves once in a while." Humphrey added, relaxing as well while rubbing his face with Kate's muzzle. "Heh... didn't know you stretched like this when in hot water."

"Guess that rubber gets soft when you heat it enough... who knew that?" Kate shrugged before kissing him.

"Then, let me give you a good reason to keep yourself from getting too soft." Humphrey grinned before kissing her back and rubbing her body with his paws. Kate, grinning, started controlling her limbs to give them some consistence, and got Humphrey in a nice, slightly tight embrace.

At the other spring, Lilly realized the same thing; that rubber turned quite soft if heating it enough. At first she thought it was funny, not to mention very relaxing, but if this continued, she would turn into her semi-liquid state without actually trying it, and Garth would end swimming in melted, sticky rubber instead of hot water. Lilly solved this problem by focusing on her mate, knowing that, if she really wanted nothing but kissing and embracing him, her body, out of pure instinct and reflexes, would get the right density and allow her to continue her activities. Garth was more than pleased with this, as the alpha massaged and caressed Lilly's body while kissing her back with a passion.

Not surprisingly, Lilly had little to no stress from taking care of the pups, as she was very juvenile herself, while Garth sometimes could get overly stressed about how to raise them properly, so, unlike Humphrey and Kate, in this couple it was the male who needed the relaxation a lot more. Most of the very few stress Lilly could get from raising the pups came from the few times she had to be serious with them, and usually she allowed Garth to play the role of the Disciplinarian yet Still Loving Parent.

The times Lilly, and, of course, Kate as well, could get very serious with her pups was when training them in the proper use of their powers, something the sisters did together so they could teach them all the tricks at the same time and assist each other if necessary. At first, they tried to use Kate's method; discipline, seriousness, complete focus at the task at hand... and of course, it failed, since, if training normal pups to do normal wolf stuff could be hard, it was even harder to train elasticity-powered ones. Lilly then suggested turning the lessons into game sessions, showing their daughters how to morph and control their powers in a nice, playful way; so far, this method had worked just perfectly, and the sisters only needed to get serious sometimes, when even Lilly recognized it was necessary, like explaining the pups how to use their powers in a way that wouldn't hurt anyone else by accident.

"It's very nice to have a night for ourselves." Lilly smiled lovingly at her mate while caressing his neck muscles, giving him a relaxing massage.

"Mmm... yes... I love the pups, but I also missed having some time off with you." Garth admitted, enjoying Lilly's touch.

Considering Lilly and Kate produced 'mating pheromones' pretty much the whole year and not just during wolves' normal mating season, Garth and Humphrey certainly missed having some privacy with their mates; basically, the females' body scent incited them to passion all the time both the couples' sense of responsibility and respect for their pups always restrained them from going 'full force' when the youngsters were around, and this happened almost all the time. Therefore, Garth and Humphrey had tons of unused mating energy ready for use, and now that they had a chance, they planned on using it all.

Humphrey was the first one to make a 'move'; he licked behind Kate's ears, one of her most sensitive spots, making her to get very passionate almost instantly. The pretty female got on top of Humphrey and morphed her body into an overly attractive anthro form, Humphrey getting even more passionate at this; less than one minute later, they were in 'full action'.

Back with Garth and Lilly, he licked her neck and caressed her torso, Lilly reacting by transforming into her own anthro form to hug Garth and press him against her breast. Garth moaned in pleasure and rubbed his body on hers.

The two couples' passionate howling could be heard several miles around... and for several hours.

"Wow. Those four really needed this time out." Casey commented to Austin, as they, just like the whole pack, could hear the howling despite being quite far from their living quarters.

"Yes. Without this 'relief', I think either the guys would go crazy or their mates would start going too wacky." Austin admitted. Even if he obviously had no romantic or lusty interest in either Kate or Lilly, he was still a male wolf, and he could sense those two's pheromones when close enough to them... in fact, they had been producing so much pheromone it could be sniffed from a ten miles radius. Any wolf producing so much pheromone was definitely in need of satisfying her mating instinct before getting too desperate.

"Uncle Austin... Auntie Casey..." Both adults turned to see Belle, yawning, walking out of the pups' sleeping place. "Why are Daddy and Uncle Humphrey howling this much?"

"Oh, they're doing adult things with your mom and with your Aunt Kate, Dear." Casey explained.

"Deer? We're having dinner again?" Brian, who was awake as well, approached them. "I'll have the liver, please."

"No, Brian, I said 'Dear', not 'Deer'." Casey chuckled. "And no midnight snacks for you, Young Wolf. Now, you two go back to sleep."

Belle nodded and obeyed immediately while Brian groaned a bit, disappointed at the lack of deer, before going back with her.

"That pup thinks with his stomach." Austin rolled his eyes. Out of all the pups, Brian had the biggest appetite, sometimes eating almost as much as a wolf twice his age, yet managed to keep a strong, very-far-from-obesity body, probably because he was also a very active pup, and in fact worked out a lot. Nobody doubted that, when adult, he would be as strong as a grown up bear.

Unfortunately, the wolves weren't the only ones who heard the howling. The hunters, who were camping at the forest that night (as they had been doing almost every night since the 'test subjects' escaped), heard it too.

"Mmm... it seems we finally are on the right track." A muscular blonde hunter commented to his companions.

"I'll call the base to report this." The scientist traveling with the hunters thought out loud while taking out his radio. If they were finally close to finding the wolves, it would be necessary to surround and catch the whole pack, and this called for several men's assistance.

Very early the next morning, the elastic females and their mates started walking back home. The four were smiling quite broadly, yet the males were limping a bit and looked slightly tired. They'd definitely need a couple of good nights of sleep to recover completely from this 'little' time out.

"We must do this more often." Lilly commented, the white wolf moving with little hops/bounces, like a bunny or a kangaroo, instead of walking normally.

"Heh, we'd need to ask Casey and Austin beforehand." Humphrey told her. "They might want some time out for themselves sometimes."

"I guess you're..." Kate stopped talking and froze on the spot, her very sensitive ears catching a dislikable sound.

"You heard that too?" Garth said to her. Being both alphas, Garth and Kate were always on alert to suspicious noises even when they were relaxed or tired.

"I hope we're wrong." Kate said before morphing her ears to resemble a bat's. Lilly and Humphrey, knowing what they're trying to do, kept silence while their mates did their hearing.

"Humans... I hear humans." Kate growled after a few seconds. At first, she and Garth heard what seemed to be a man's voice, but now that she had bat ears, Kate could confirm it; several men were surrounding them.

"_**Form a perimeter around the wolves. Remember, try to surprise them with the electric darts. Those won't hurt them but they'd mess with their muscles and reflexes so we can catch them more easily.**__"_

Kate frowned. She had learned about darts during the time she and Lilly were captive, and knew how they worked; they were filled up with diverse substances, some could be deadly while others stunned the victim or put it to sleep.

"They're at least 20 humans... At least, those I can hear. One of them is using one of those machines humans use to talk to each other at a very long distance, so it's possible there are more humans around us but we aren't close enough to hear or sniff them yet." Kate informed her companions.

"We can't let them follow us back to the lairs. They'd catch the rest of the pack, even the pups!" Humphrey said, visibly concerned.

"They're not touching our babies!" Lilly said in a rarely used aggressive tone while morphing into her huge Amazonian shape.

"And they won't get them!" Kate nodded at her while coming with a plan. "Garth, Humphrey, you two go back to the lair and tell the others. Be careful so they don't capture you, and try to miss them so they can't follow you."

"And what about you two?" Garth asked her.

"These humans are looking for Lilly and Me, and almost surely for Casey and Austin as well. We'll let them spot us and make them chase us away from the lairs."

Humphrey and Garth didn't like the idea of their mates risking themselves this way, but recognized it was the best plan they could come up with. After kissing them for luck, both males ran back home while Kate and Lilly focused on the task at hand.

A few minutes later, one of the hunters spotted what seemed to be a human female in a leotard.

"Hey, what is that woman doing here?" The hunter said to one of his companions, the later gasping when realizing it wasn't a 'woman' yet definitely a female.

"Idiot! It's one of the wolves!" The man aimed at Lilly with his darts gun but the white Amazon female stopped him by throwing a huge log against the humans, missing them on purpose yet throwing the log close enough to give them a big scare. When other 2 hunters arrived to assist their teammates, Kate jumped out of nowhere, also as an Amazonian anthro, and knocked them out with powerful punches to the jaws. The first two hunters tried to help them but Lilly caught them by extending her arms, grabbing both humans by the collar and bonking their heads against each other, so they were out as well.

Kate then gasped when a dart passed right next to her head, missing her by mere inches. Kate and Lilly morphed into snakes, making themselves a very hard target, and crawled away as fast as possible, with several more hunters behind them.

"They went that way, Doctor!" One hunter said to Dr Tabias, the man joining the hunt the moment he got informed they had a solid clue on the wolves' whereabouts.

"Impressive. Those animals have learned to use their abilities in very imaginative ways. Studying their brains will be a delight." Tabias said while taking out what seemed to be a remote control. "Make a circle around them so they can't escape. I'll try this little toy of mine."

Meanwhile, Garth and Humphrey had finally arrived with the pack, and informed them about the humans invading their territory. The whole pack got ready for a quick move... except Kate and Lilly's pups, of course.

"We have to go help Mommy and Auntie Kate!" Meadow said in alarm.

"The adults will never let us do it." Belle commented.

"Then, we'll need to do it by ourselves. As Dad says, it's easier to apologise than asking for permission." Celenia grinned.

"What are you..." Humphrey was cut by his male pups and Garth's standing on his way.

"Quick, go help our Mom and Aunt!" Brian said to his sisters and cousins. Since he and the male pups had enhanced strength, they'd do their best at delaying the adult wolves while the females used their elastic abilities to escape and go help Kate and Lilly. The girls lost no time and morphed into balls, instantly bouncing away from the pack.

Back with Dr Tabias, the man walked in the middle of the improvised circle formed with practically all the men he had brought. He was sure Kate and Lilly were right there, morphed into snakes or some other shape that allowed them to hide with ease.

"I know you are smart enough to understand what I'm saying." Dr Tabias said out loud. "I mean no damage, but I can't let you escape. I won't pretend you understand the consequences of your escape, but I`m willing to believe you are tired of hiding from us. If you agree on coming back to the lab, I promise to remove your powers so you can get back to normal and live the rest of your lives as regular wolves."

Kate and Lilly then appeared out of nowhere, morphing into their anthro shapes. The scientist, again, was surprised at how versatile they were.

"I see. You want to discuss this as equals. Very well." Tabias grinned and placed himself in front of the females. "You are coming then?"

Kate and Lilly shook their heads and gave him a serious look; it wasn't hard to guess they wanted him to leave and never get back.

"Oh. Too bad. Then, it will be the hard way." Tabias shrugged a pressed a button on the remote.

Kate and Lilly howled in deep pain and fell to the ground, morphing into their normal wolf shape. The remote produced a hypersonic attack, not that uncomfortable for human ears, but it was incredibly painful for a wolf or any other animal with a sensitive hearing. Kate and Lilly were in such pain that they couldn't concentrate enough to morph or defend themselves; even normal wolf defense was suddenly very hard from them, as their heads felt as if about to explode and even biting was out of their minds.

"Get them. Now." Dr Tabias ordered his men, all of them walking out of their hiding spots with their guns ready, but then stopped when 4 balls appeared out of nowhere, bouncing around at fast speed.

"What in..." Dr Tabias' talking was cut by one of the balls hitting him right in the chest, leaving him breathless and making him to drop his invention, the painful noise stopping instantly. The youngsters then morphed back into their normal wolf shapes and attacked the hunters by using a variety of forms; since, when in ball's shape, their ears were pretty much covered in rubber, the young females' protection against noises was much better than Kate and Lilly's, and therefore weren't affected since they barely could hear the sound; in fact, the very faint noise they heard was what lead them right to the place where their mothers were.

"Kate, look!" Lilly, her ears no longer ringing, said to her sister when noticing who had rescued them.

"Remind me to lecture them about not disobeying their parents, and congratulate them for independent thinking in dangerous situations." Kate replied while shaking her head to finish recovering herself. "Let's show these humans we mean business."

Kate and Lilly joined their daughters in the battle, and soon the humans were the ones trying to escape, especially when the adult females started smashing the guns. Dr Tabias, recovering from the attack, found his sonic device and tried using it again, but this time Kate spotted him and told her family to protect their ears; when the scientist activated it, all the elastic females had their ears completely flattened against their head and covered by the thickest, densest rubber-like consistency they could form. Kate then made her hand big enough to cover Dr Tabias', and crushed the device along with several of Tabias' hand's bones.

Kate and Lilly then expanded their hands and grabbed him and plowed him to the ground. The scientist looked up at the wolves giving him threatening glares, and he paled, fearing they'd eat him at the spot; what happened next surprised and scared him even more.

"Dr. Tabias. Stay. Away. From. Our. Pack." Kate spoke to him, in perfect 'human language'.

"Y-you can... t-talk?" Tabias said, almost in shock.

"We. Can. Morph. Our. Throats. And. Lips. So. We. Can. Talk. In. A. Way. You. Can. Understand. Us." Lilly added.

"We. Are. Not. Your. Toys. We. Are. Not. A. Project. We. Are. Living. Beings. We. Have. Rights. We'll. Not. Return. To. Your. Laboratory." Kate growled softly at him. "Next. Time. You. Won't. Escape. Alive."

"I... I promise..."

Kate and Lilly moved their faces even closer to his.

"Instinct. We. Know. When. Someone. Lies. To. Us." The sisters chorused, intensifying their glares.

Dr Tabias simply nodded this time. Even if he probably would forget his promise later, Kate and Lilly knew that he actually meant it this time, even if just out of pure fear. The wolves then started moving away from him, all of them glaring both at the scientist and the very few hunters that were still around and conscious... all of them as afraid as Dr Tabias.

"You think he'll remember his promise?" Meadow asked the adult females as they all walked back home.

"If he doesn't, we won't be so nice next time." Kate said to her niece. "By the way, good rescue back there."

"Remember to tell that to Daddy and Uncle Garth. We don't wanna be grounded forever." Callie sighed, getting general chuckling from the others as they finally walked far enough to stop sensing the humans' scent or voices.

After walking for a bit, the elastic females met with their mates/parents. Garth and Humphrey were more than relieved to see their mates and daughters were fine, but also more than a bit upset with the youngsters.

"What you did was very irresponsible!" Humphrey said to his daughters, pausing almost instantly. "Wow. Never thought I'd be the one saying that to anyone else."

"But you're right, Humphrey." Garth frowned at the youngsters. "We know you were very worried about your mother/aunt, but still, it was too risky. If you had been captured too, then we'd need to rescue not just 2 wolves but 6, and you can bet the humans would have a much tighter security... not to mention we wouldn't have your help for the rescue mission since you'd be among the ones needed to be rescued."

"Sorry, Daddy." Meadow said to her father. "But this time, it was a good thing we disobeyed."

"Yes, that crazy human guy was using some sort of... human-y thing-y to hurt Mommy and Aunt Lilly's ears." Celenia explained. "We arrived just in time to save them."

"They're right." Lilly nodded, confirming the youngsters' version of the story. "That Tabias freak invented a thing that makes a horrible noise and hurts your ears so much you can't even defend yourself."

"Luckily, we broke it..." Kate was interrupted by Callie.

"'We', Mommy? You did it... heh, along with his hand." Callie grinned a bit.

"Well done, Pretty One." Humphrey grinned at his mate.

"Yes... anyway, I destroyed it, and we also came with a way to protect our ears, so now Dr Tabias knows that trick is no longer useful against us." Kate explained. "And we used our voice-mimicking ability to tell him what we think, and that he better not try coming after us again."

"That's good and all, but what if he decides to come back anyway, or some other human does it?" Humphrey asked.

"Maybe we should move back to our old territory." Kate suggested. "I doubt they expect us to return."

"That's a good suggestion. This territory is no longer safe anyway, since they already know we live around here." Garth agreed, and soon they all were going back with the pack to suggest this plan that, most surely, would be accepted.

"Yes! We're moving again!" Lilly smiled, bouncing next to her walking companions; her daughters, chuckling at this, soon started bouncing like her.

"Lilly, you're the only adult I know that gets this happy after a near-death experience." Kate rolled her eyes yet grinned. "And stop bouncing this much, or we'll need to change your name to Lilly The Bouncer."

"Nah, it doesn't sound good... hey, how about Bouncing Omega?" Lilly giggled, suddenly liking how it sounded. "Yes... it actually sounds good. The Bouncing Omega, the terror that bounces in the night!"

"Well done, Kate; now she took it seriously." Humphrey chuckled at this while Kate shook her head.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know she would take that joke seriously? Lilly is never serious about anything!" Kate was interrupted by her sister.

"And you need a cool nickname too! How about... The Amazing Alpha? Or... Kalamity Kate!"

"Lilly, it's 'Calamity', with a 'C'; not good for an alliteration." Kate groaned. "And besides, I don't know if calling myself 'Amazing' is adequate..."

"I'd say you're pretty amazing. Just remember last night." Humphrey grinned at Kate, making her to blush.

"Humphrey, not in front of the pups..." Kate, again, was interrupted by Lilly.

"Then, how about... oh, got it! Elastic Alpha!" Lilly grinned while posing to announce the title, as if it was a formal show. "It's easy to remember, descriptive, it has a cool sound..."

Kate was about to interrupt her again but then rubbed her chin in thought.

"Elastic Alpha... mmmm... you know, I actually like how it sounds. In fact, it's not a bad idea." Kate shrugged. "Okay, Lilly, you convinced me."

"Then, just call us The Elastic Alpha and The Bouncing Omega." Lilly announced while hugging her sister with one arm and using the other to point up to the sky.

"Heh... whatever makes you happy, Lilly." Garth smiled while Humphrey and the pups cheered for the elastic duo as Kate stretched out her entire body as Lilly changed into a ball.

And with that they all shared a good laugh that lasted until they returned with the pack. That same night, they all started moving back to their old territory (a new one for the youngsters), hoping that, finally, the humans had learned their lesson and stopped hunting them for good.

Meanwhile, at the humans' camp, Dr Tavias was getting his hand bandaged by one of his assistants while one of the hunters stood next to him, waiting for instructions.

"So... what are we doing now, Doc?"

"Call everyone... and tell them we're leaving. These... animals are far more dangerous than we thought... it's not safe to go after them, and I'm not sure we'll be able to catch at least one of them alive... Especially now that they obviously started reproducing with the native wolves." The scientist said to the hunter, who nodded and went to do as ordered.

"_I never imagined they'd develop such potential on their own." _Dr Tavias thought about the last hours and then got a little smirk. "_I wonder... will any animal develop such amazing capacities if given the chance and the powers? And do that without human intervention?"_


End file.
